INTENSIDAD E INTENCIÓN
by Haro kzoids
Summary: Continuación de "Significados y expectativas" Los viajes y obligaciones de Kai continúan en apretada agenda. Algo tiene que suceder.
1. Cap 1 Noblesse oblige… velis nolis

**"Intensidad e intención"**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** no pensé en hacer una historia que continuara, es más simplemente pensé en terminar las que había dejado paradas y guardar mis cuadernos de historias al cofre del olvido… pero como no me dejaban en paz he decidido volver a escribir o pasar por limpio según se vea (o lea). Me disculpo por haber dejado mis historias tanto tiempo sin terminar.

**Advertencia**: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen… (Para mi mala suerte) y aunque no busco lucro debo decir que esta historia sí me pertenece.

Algunas claves, cosa que normalmente no he hecho, pero considero que ahora es necesario… por cualquier cosa.

― "Normal" ― es diálogo normal.

― "_Itálica_" ― Es para diálogos en otro idioma.

- '_Itálica'_- pensamientos.

'_Itálica_' énfasis en algo.

**N/A: **Buscando títulos me encontré con unas frases en latín y de otros lugares. Me encantaron y de alguna forma resumen el contenido del capítulo. Algo significativo y diferente para probar.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

"**_Noblesse oblige… velis nolis_"1**

* * *

><p>La fiesta del martes, su anfitrión el Barón de Mörz y sus hijos Lorenzo, Giovanni, Manuela Victoria y Leonnel estaban presentes, periodistas y fotógrafos, así como medio centenar de invitados muy distinguidos y acaudalados aunque la mayoría de ellos estaban por negocios el resto era por <em>socializar<em> y una minoría... por obligación.

Para las gacetas sociales cuya presencia era indiscutiblemente obligatoria estaban deleitados. La fiesta había sido suntuosa, espectacular y elegante. Los invitados (Damas y Caballeros) en trajes formales y exhibiendo costosos trajes de diseñador, joyas y acompañantes de colección.

— "…la fiesta fue un derroche de elegancia, buen gusto, personas notables, empresarios y…"

— "En otras palabras aburrida" — se escuchó una voz con un dejo de satisfacción interrumpiendo la lectura en voz alta de cierto pelirrojo ruso.

— "Sin duda, aunque eso no evitó que nuestro principito regresara hace unas horas, lo que me recuerda que debería preparar un poco de café" — ante la mirada de Bryan — "Un sujeto con tendencias homicidas es suficiente por aquí"

— "Muero de risa" — dijo Bryan.

Lo que parecía un sonido de burla surgió al otro lado de la mesa.

— "Cállate enano"

El 'Enano' iba a protestar cuando Tala pronunció un siseante "_Siéntate Bryan_" y la sonrisa de Ian apareció.

— "Siéntate Bryan" — repitió y continuó con la lectura: — "…y entre las figuras importantes que asistieron a la recepción se encontraban jóvenes figuras de un deporte en ascenso conocido "Bleyblade" destacándose el joven quién no sólo uno de los mejores en ese deporte, sino también el heredero del Imperio Hiwatari y, nieto del multimillonario empresario japonés Souichiro Hiwatari según una fuente anónima es un hecho la fusión "Lanzardo-Hinovo…"

— "¿En serio? ¿Quién habrá sido esa fuente…?" — nuevamente interrumpió Bryan.

— "Voltaire" — dijo una cansada voz a su espalda.

Tres cabezas giraron a la vez.

— "Táctica de presión y publicidad" — dijo mientras se sentaba a la derecha de Tala — "Es un hecho, aunque los papeles se firmarán hoy" — una taza de café fue puesta frente a él por Spencer y un par de emparedados de pavo.

Ante la mirada del medio ruso el otro — "Sólo cómelo si quieres más café y no me mires así"

Kai realmente le dio una mirada de muerte, pero empezó a dar un mordisco a su emparedado y tomar un poco de su tan necesario café. Tala iba a continuar con la lectura de la crónica social cuando…

— "¿Quiénes eran los otros, Kai?" — Spencer preguntó de repente — "Tala mencionó 'otras' figuras deportivas"

— "Dudo que alguien cuerdo y elegante haya llamado a Tyson y compañía" — se mofó Bryan.

— "Jurgens, Boulanger y Giancarlo" — al ver los rostros de los otros agregó — "Los Majestics"

— "¿Robert, Enrique y Oliver, no?" — confirmó Spencer — "Qué hay de ese inglés… Jhonny"

— "Es escocés. McGregor no llegó" — dijo Kai con cierta satisfacción.

— "Suerte, creo. Pero en serio ¿Realmente cómo estuvo la fiesta?" — preguntó Ian.

— "No estuvo mal…" — eso hizo que las miradas se enfocaran en él y Tala dejara por un lado el periódico — "¿Qué?"

— "¿Desde cuándo una fiesta te parece bien?" — intervino Tala.

— "¿Estuviste batallando?" — preguntó Spencer.

— "Yo creo que te quedaste dormido en tu limosina" — intervino Bryan.

— "Ajá y por eso aparece en la crónica, muy listo Bryan"

— "Cállate Ian" — protestó Bryan — "¿Te emborrachaste?"

— "Idiota" — dijo Kai y otras palabras que hicieron que los otros levantaran las cejas y se miraran entre sí.

— "Eso es nuevo. ¿En qué idioma nos insultaste?" — preguntó Spencer — "Se oye interesante"

— "Corso, creo. Garzzaro lo habla con fluidez" — dijo Tala antes que Kai sacara otra andanada de insultos — "Pero siguiendo con la crónica social" — continuó leyendo — "…por lo que Kai Hiwatari se convertirá en una nueva figura conocida en nuestra región, principalmente por su relación con la familias italianas más importantes… fotografías en la páginas 3 y 5"

— "¿Te fotografiaste con ellos?" — saltó Bryan — "¿Qué te hizo tu abuelo? ¿Él acaso…?"

— "Vete al diablo"

— "¿Dormiste?" — intervino Spencer al notar que Kai estaba menos paciente que otras veces.

— "No necesito que…"

— "Creo que sí" — intervino Tala al notar también la reacción del medio-ruso.

— "Dije…" — calló por un momento. Inhalando profundamente antes de continuar con voz sospechosamente suave — "Hoy en la noche hay que hacer una presentación privada de Beyblade" — interrumpió con una sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro mientras esperaba una reacción que no tardó en manifestarse.

— "¡Nosotros no hacemos presentaciones privadas!" — Bryan saltó.

— "Hoy sí. La presentación será ante la familia Garzzaro y algunos invitados especiales. Por cierto Leonnel les mandó saludos y dice que les espera con ansia" — dijo tranquilamente dando un sorbo de su café y alejando el emparedado y la mitad del otro con un gesto de malestar — "Así que por tu bien te recomiendo que no causes problemas. Spencer llama un taxi, necesito ir a las oficinas de Lanzardo"

— "¿Y puedo saber de quién demonios fue esa estúpida idea? ¡Porque si fuiste… tú! Espera… ¿Servir de entretenimiento a ese italiano? NO. ¡Nosotros no iremos!" — continuó Bryan ya picado.

— "Al parecer van a asistir los Majestics. Jhonny sin duda participará así que ten cuidado con 'Salamalyon' Bryan, la última vez fue una humillante derrota" — Kai dijo sin perder el ritmo y dando otro trago a su café, antes de dejar su taza en la mesa.

— "No bromees" — Tala le miró con sospecha.

— "No lo hago. Y no es negociable. Ya no"

— "¡NADIE ME VA A OBLIGAR!" — gritó Bryan dando un puñetazo a la mesa y derramando la mitad del café de Kai.

— "Es bueno saberlo" — Kai se levantó dirigiéndose a su habitación y girando cuando casi llegó a la puerta, su sonrisa no había desaparecido sino acentuado — "Llama a mi **abuelo,**estará encantado de saber que no participarás en la presentación que **él organizó**"

-oooOooo-

— "Vamos, yo te llevo" — Tala preguntó a Kai cuando éste salió de su habitación con un traje informal, nada parecido a su vestimenta usual.

— "Spencer me pidió un…" — un chasquido de fastidio — "¿Al menos tienes licencia?"

— "¿Eso importaría?"

— "Hoy si" — Kai dijo con cansancio no disimulado.

Se miraron por un momento… un momento un tanto largo.

Tala conducía entre el tráfico normal de esa popular ciudad italiana de Milán. Kai tenía la vista puesta al frente sin ver realmente. Voltaire había llamado para saber por dónde iba y recordarle que debía ser puntual. Una 'conversación' con monosílabos y con un 'llegaré a tiempo' antes de cortar la comunicación y tirar el teléfono al asiento de atrás.

— "¿Es en serio lo de la presentación?"

— "Si Tala"

— "Esa no fue idea tuya ¿Verdad?" — dijo mirando de reojo a Kai quien se masajeaba sus sienes.

— "No" — suspiró — "Realmente pensé que ayer esta sería mi última noche aquí"

— "Regresaste muy tarde"

— "Voltaire quería revisar los detalles de la fusión en su hotel. Me envió aquí después que revisamos por segunda vez el contrato. Por obvias razones no quería quedarme con él"

— "¿Pudiste dormir algo?"

— "¿Importa?"

— "Hoy si"

Kai se quedó mudo por unos segundos ante la réplica de Tala.

— "¿Ves? Ni siquiera estás alerta"

— "No molestes, mejor pasemos por un café" — dijo Kai inhalando profundamente.

— "Spencer te preparó algo" — dijo pasándole un pequeño termo que estaba guardado en la consola.

Kai lo miró con desconfianza y al probar la bebida — "Esto no es café" — dijo haciendo una mueca.

— "Es una mezcla, aquí no hay…"

— "¿Venta de café en Milán?" — una ceja se levantó debajo del flequillo.

— "Te daré un poco después. Spencer me dio otro termo. Bebe esto, te hará mejor que cualquier café. No me mires así. Llegaremos en 45 minutos, puedes tratar de recuperar sueño" — le espetó el ruso haciendo que Kai le diera una mirada de muerte pero no le dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos.

-OoO-

Una insistente voz le molestaba a través de su mente; pocas veces ignoraba la sensación de llamado, especialmente cuando no estaba seguro donde se encontraba, y esta era una de esas veces. Pero estaba tan cómodo y realmente no quería hacerle caso a esa molesta voz.

— "Hey, despierta" — dijo Tala por quinta vez, arriesgándose a sufrir algún golpe al sacudirle — "Kai ya llegamos y necesitas despabilarte, no puedes entrar así"

Finalmente la voz del pelirrojo penetró en la somnolienta mente de Kai, eso y un verdadero café que le hizo reanimarse. Le tomó más de quince minutos lograr estar en un 80 % de funcionalidad y aun así, de no ser por Tala habría olvidado su teléfono. Para alguien que no lo conociera como Tala, podría ver seguridad en el paso y forma de hablar de Kai. Pero era Tala. Cuando lo vio entrar en las oficinas, fue a estacionarse y llamar a los otros.

Tala no dejaba de preguntarse si realmente era una mala idea decirle a Voltaire Hiwatari que ellos no deberían participar en esa exhibición.

-ooooOoooo-

* * *

><p>Bueno… para bien o mal ya tengo el primer capítulo; y algo más. Esta historia como mencioné es la continuación de "Significados y expectativas" aunque no la pareja de Kai-Hill, salvo algunas menciones pero nada para latir corazones, al menos no por ahora o a mediano plazo.<p>

Mmmm... creo que por ahora es suficiente, conforme avance se darán una idea de que se trata como continuación.

Ah, olvidaba lo del título. Es una combinación de locuciones latinas, que tiene una traducción literal pero me encantó la explicación.

La primera es "La nobleza obliga" y la segunda "De grado o fuerza". Así que unidas: "La nobleza obliga quieras o no quieras" Aunque su significado podría variar levemente dependiendo a quién se le aplique u obligue.

1 "La nobleza obliga quieras o no quieras"

Saludos.


	2. Cap 2 Age quod agis

**Capítulo 2 **

**"_Age quod agis_"**1

* * *

><p>Aunque no lo demostraran los miembros del equipo ruso (Bryan, Tala, Spencer e Ian) estaban incómodos, inquietos, desconfiados y deslumbrados, en ese orden. La parte que Kai intencionalmente había omitido –y todos estaban seguros que adrede- fue que la presentación se haría en la residencia de Francesco Giovanni Garzzaro Visconti, primer caballero de Mörz y que Voltaire estaría ahí.<p>

De ahí que ninguno estuviera tranquilo. No obstante que recordaban que Kai les había dicho que la cuenta con el aristócrata italiano estaba saldada… eran desconfiados respecto a las venganzas de Kai y temían que entrarían a la boca del lobo. La presencia de Voltaire tampoco les tranquilizaba, en especial por saber que su exhibición estaría bajo su atenta mirada y siendo uno de los principales patrocinadores y… bueno su propietario tenían un poco de presión sobre sus hombros. El cansancio semi-escondido de Kai y el posible encuentro con los Majestics tampoco era tranquilizador.

Sin embargo la presencia de los Majestics fue puntual y cada uno se enfrentó con sus contrapartes como era de esperarse. Gracias al férreo control de Robert Jürgen sobre el volátil McGregor, no causó inconvenientes penosos debido a su rivalidad con Kai y en especialmente con el uso de sus bestias de fuego. Hubo cierta confrontación en los platos de Beyblade, pero nada que lamentar y la misma bien podría atribuirse como exitosa a juzgar por la reacción de tan distinguido público, que lo vió como parte de la exhibición deportiva.

Como era de esperar, al terminar la presentación deportiva los grupos se determinaron por sus relaciones sociales, intereses o simplemente no quedarse en solitario. Kai fue llamado a integrarse con Leonnel, Robert y MacGregor. Así que Tala y el resto del equipo ruso, con gran descontento, quedaron a su suerte deambularon por ahí. El bufé no les atraía y las salas de armas estaban vedadas al público, no obstante de no tener problemas con el resto de los Majestic… no eran precisamente de su interés, en especial porque sus gustos ni por asomo eran similares. Enrique según su costumbre estaba muy ocupado con conseguir la atención de las damas italianas, que si bien ellas conocían su debilidad y algunas le huían, no podía negarse que el dueño de Amphilyon tenía un encanto que no le hacía quedarse solo. Oliver comentaba con el anfitrión la colección de pinturas y esculturas que adornaban el jardín y parte de la antesala donde se llevó la presentación.

Unos minutos después un sirviente se acercó a Tala y para sorpresa se encontró con una invitación de Leonnel para reunirse con ellos. Como se esperaba de Leonnel y para consuelo de Ian, Spencer y Bryan se les permitió husmear en la sala de armas, eso sí una mirada de advertencia de Kai que les 'sugería' un comportamiento adecuado mientras los 'mayores' hablaban. McGregor recibió una mirada igual de Robert quien prefería compartir la sala de armas con ellos que estar con Kai. En todo caso era –a juicio del pelirrojo- mejor que oír sus discusiones políticas y económicas.

Al final de la noche, a regañadientes el resto del equipo ruso bien podía decir que 'no fue una mala noche'.

-OoO-

_**Tres días después**_:

Cinco jóvenes deportistas viajaban de vuelta a Moscú. Tras concluir sus obligaciones en Italia (la presentación privada) y la última presentación (dos en realidad) que debían realizar en Francia para la conclusión de su gira europea.

Voltaire había tomado un vuelo un día antes, así que ellos optaron por esperar a que el mayor de los Hiwatari no estuviera presente.

De ahí que todos estaban cansados. Aunque no exactamente por las presentaciones. Fieles a sus costumbres cuando no tenían responsabilidades o un férreo control habían ido desde parrandas (cuando pasaron por Francia) hasta a atrevidas excursiones en parques, bosques y otras distracciones extremas. Sin embargo, se comportaron relativamente bien porque ni fueron detenidos y fotografiados durante esas dudosas situaciones.

Pero no todo fue descontrol, al menos no como ellos lo hubieran deseado. La apatía de Kai se manifestó más de lo que cualquiera había visto anteriormente. Era preocupante porque no provenía de problemas con su abuelo, escuela o trabajo. Era un cansancio inacostumbrado. Durante su viaje relámpago a Japón fue obvio. Ahora de regreso a su país era demasiado palpable para estar tranquilos. Kai había dormitado la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque eso no parecía ser suficiente, para alguien tan acostumbrado a la falta de sueño era inquietante verlo así.

El aviso del capitán de avioncito del abuelo les informó que estaban a punto de aterrizar y que deben usar los cinturones. Kai estaba muy desorientado cuando Tala le informó cuando después del aviso ni siquiera se movió.

-oooOooo-

— "Hey, despierta"

De nuevo esa molesta voz. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba y ahora menos que deseaba escucharla, ahora cuando estaba más cansado que antes y lo suficientemente desorientado para reconocer la voz que lo despertó o al menos eso intentaba.

Al fondo escuchó más voces.

— "Despierta"

La misma molesta voz, aunque ahora de alguna manera parecía que si debería hacerle caso… pero la oscuridad le reclamaba y era realmente tentador dejarse ir.

— "Quizá deberíamos…" — se escuchó otra voz a lo lejos.

— "No. Kai, demonios despierta ¿Qué tienes?" — otra voz se unió a la primera.

Algo en el tono de esa voz le hizo luchar contra la oscuridad, aunque tardó casi un minuto en reaccionar.

— "¿Tala?" — preguntó a una borrosa figura frente a él.

— "No, Tyson ¿Qué te pasa?" — dijo en inconfundible ruso.

— "Nada. Estoy bien"

— "Eso es cuestionable. ¿En verdad lo crees o quieres que yo lo crea?" — Tala le miraba fijamente dándole una rápida evaluación — "Ian recoge nuestras bolsas y adelántate. Verifica si Bryan localizó a Spencer y manda a uno de esos para que me ayude con Kai. Nadie sabe que venimos pero no necesitamos fotógrafos… ni videos" — agregó al ver la sonrisita del más bajito.

— "Tala…"

— "Sólo hazlo"

— "Dije que estoy bien" — se oyó a Kai murmurar y sostenerse gracias a una mano apoyada en la pared del avión.

— "Si claro" — dijo Tala conteniendo una rodadura de ojos y haciéndole señas a Ian para que cumpliera su orden.

— "Ian regresa. Tala te dije…"

— "Como quieras. Pero cuando caigas al suelo e Ian te arrastre porque no quieres mi 'ayuda' no protestes luego"

Un gruñido fue la respuesta de derrota, en especial porque realmente estaba mareado y lucecitas destellaban frente a sus ojos. La idea de ser ayudado no era atrayente para alguien tan orgulloso, pero caer frente a todos era inaceptable.

— "Eso pensé. Ian…"

— "Ya voy. ¿Ruta panorámica?" — al ver la cabeza roja asentir, el más pequeño recogió las tres bolsas de viaje y presuroso se dirigió a la salida más próxima.

— "Ven Kai, al parecer tendremos que tomar la ruta más larga. A menos que Ian…" — dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo para dirigirse por la ruta más larga para evitar cualquier eventualidad. Sin duda Voltaire no agradecería ver en los tabloides una fotografía de su nieto semi-desmayado. Una maldición salió de los labios del pelirrojo — "¿Desde cuándo tienes fiebre?"

— "Estoy…"

— "No lo estás. Si estabas tan enfermo debiste decírmelo y no habríamos aceptado la exhibición de anoche y el 'Torneo Express Post' en Amsterdam. Por eso no quisiste lanzarte del puente con nosotros ¿Verdad?"

— "Sólo estoy cansado, estaré mejor mañana después de dormir un rato" — dijo en voz baja.

Tala no respondió. Ambos avanzaron lentamente a la salida. Serían necesarias un par de llamadas, ambos lo sabían pero ninguno estaba entusiasmado con eso.

La siguiente vez que Kai abrió sus ojos estaba más atónito que antes. Estaba recostado en un sillón en una habitación muy elegante, al menos eso notó desde su posición. Tala se encontraba a su lado y al parecer los otros no estaban lejos. El sonido de un bastón golpeando la alfombra le hizo ponerse de pie en el acto, pero eso solo le hizo marearse y muy probablemente hubiera caído de bruces si no hubiera sido sujetado por Tala; apenas abrió la boca para decir algo cuando la oscuridad le reclamó.

-ooooOoooo-

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>Aunque la traducción sería:"Haz lo que haces" es una locución latina que significa 'Ten cuidado con lo que haces'

**N/A**. ¡Estoy emocionada! Gracias por el gran recibimiento que ha tenido la historia. En especial por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo. Tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y aunque estoy en algunos proyectos laborales, no tendré dificultades en envío periódico durante un buen tiempo. Y prometo solemnemente no dejarlas perdidas salvo alguna cuestión insalvable (que espero no ocurra).

Ah una cosita más: normalmente mis capítulos son más largos, pero es necesario –al menos por ahora-mientras entra en una etapa no tan descriptiva.

Saludos.

**1** 'Ten cuidado con lo que haces'


	3. Cap 3 Cuique suum

**Capítulo 3 **

**"_Cuique suum_"***

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>: normalmente no lo haría una aclaración del porqué mi intención de hacer intervenir someramente al Equipo Europeo; me gusta de forma individual, pero de alguna forma considero que en esta ocasión es lo mejor, al menos por ahora. La decisión de por qué ellos tiene sus raíces en una situación más lógica y realista (en lo irreal) que por gusto.

Los Majestic: Todos los integrantes, -obviamente- son europeos y quién no tenga abolengo ilustre, dinero o poder es aristócrata;

Ahora incluyamos a los demás equipos:

**1.** Los Dark Blader: ¿Una momia, un vampiro y los otros? Para nada;

**2.** El equipo chino… bueno, ellos provienen de una aldea, la cual no es precisamente adinerada;

**3.** PBA STARZ:Los estadounidenses… no tienen un origen muy noble o al menos aristócrata que digamos y los deportes, al menos en esa región no son realmente populares;

**4.** Dinastia F: Los españoles… si bien son europeos dudo que con su situación circense encajen; aunque su entrenador pareciera que sí, tengo mis reservas.

**5.** El Batallón Barthez… ¿Cómo encajarían?

**6**. BEGA: Quizá los únicos Ming Ming y Garland ¿Encajarían, el rubio Mystel, el poco sociable de Broocklyn y el moreno cuyo nombre no recuerdo pero fue integrado porque necesitaba dinero para la operación de su hermana?;

**7**. ¿Y los Bladebreakers? ¿Tyson en el bufet? ¿La florecita de campo y Kenny? Quizá Max, pero Ray… su situación no difiere de ser un chico pobre de aldea.

**8**. Los Blitzkrieg Boys: ellos metiches (o como diría una mi amiga van por 'bulto trabajador') por Kai e 'invitados' por el amoroso abuelito Hiwatari… y por Garzzaro.

Bueno, así aclarada el porqué de la intervención de los integrantes, continuamos con la historia. Ah, respecto al título ver hasta abajo. Sugiero después para comprender como encaja, pero pueden adelantarlo, no influye tanto en esta ocasión.

Saludos.

* * *

><p>Voltaire Hiwatari esperaba impaciente la salida de una persona de la habitación cuya puerta permanecía cerrada frente a él. Puerta de cuya habitación había sido despedido; con deferencia pero al fin y al cabo despedido. Tala y Spencer se encontraban en la parte más alejada de la habitación, tratando de ignorar la furia silenciosa que emanaba del anciano.<p>

Pasaron unos minutos más antes que saliera la persona que se había atrevido a 'despedir' de la habitación al Sr. Hiwatari.

— "Sr. Voltaire…"

— "Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo Dasha" — dijo con voz tan baja que ni los afinados oídos de Spencer captaron sus palabras.

El médico bajó la cabeza.

— "¿Cómo está?"

— "Duerme tranquilo. Le administré un sedante suave para prolongar su sueño. Despertará en un par de horas, considerando su constitución"

— "¿Suave?"

— "Para él" — dio una mirada de reojo a los dos hombres jóvenes que se encontraban en la habitación — "Sr. Voltaire necesito hablar con usted. En privado"

El anciano le dio una mirada a Tala y Spencer que sin decir nada asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

— "Habla" — dijo dirigiéndose a una suntuosa silla — "¿Qué tiene?"

— "Cansancio extremo, al menos por ahora. Sin embargo si no es tratada debidamente podría no solo volverse crónico sino el principio de algo irremediable"

— "Mi nieto no es un debilucho"

— "Nunca dije que lo fuera, al contrario me sorprende que no haya colapsado antes" — dijo el médico.

— "Qué sugieres de tratamiento" — Voltaire dijo entre dientes.

Piotr Dashielovich Novkneasaev, un hombre delgado aunque alto. Unos cuarenta años, rubio aunque de ojos oscuros. Un moscovita de nacimiento médico pediatra y con especialidad en adolescencia y medicina deportiva (aunque ésta última por '_sugerencia'_ de cierto empresario japonés). Trato suave pero firme. Primogénito de un exitoso e importante empresario ruso cuya influencia era notoria en el grupo HINOVO.

— "Señor Voltaire, Kai necesita algunos medicamentos, cambio de dieta, descanso y tranquilidad… una semana al menos. Luego, una serie de pruebas para confirmar o descartar el diagnóstico inicial"

— "Tres días"

— "Sr. Voltaire, no es una negociación es una orden médica y por su condición es lo mínimo recomendable. Temo que le exige demasiado"

— "Él no hace más de lo que yo hacía a su edad"

— "Usted no era un beyluchador. Es un deporte demandante"

— "Yo trabajaba a su edad"

— "Él también lo hace. La agenda de trabajo de este chico es muy pesada y si quiere que su nieto le sobreviva debe hacer que disminuya el ritmo"

La mirada que le diera Voltaire al médico le hizo suspirar con cansancio y con un gesto paciente se quitó los anteojos antes de continuar.

— "Estamos ante las puertas de algo grave si se confirma que Kai padece SFC, es decir Síndrome de Fatiga Crónica. Su dificultad de concentración, pérdida de memoria y alteraciones del sueño son síntomas que me preocupan, aunque también podría deberse a su agenda tan apretada, sin contar la alteración continua y prolongada de los husos horarios" — dió una discreta mirada al anciano y continuó — "Conozco a Kai desde que tenía 5 años, sé de lo que es capaz física y mentalmente; es un joven admirable, pero sigue siendo humano y se esfuerza mucho para tener 16 años"

— "Diecisiete" — le interrumpió el anciano — "Recuérdalo"

El Dr. sonrió diciendo como diciendo 'como diga'

— "Ha tenido descansos" — continuó el anciano — "Y no voy a desperdiciar su talento en los negocios"

— "Lo sé. Mi padre me lo ha dicho. Sin embargo, Sr. Voltaire, tuvieron una junta el jueves en Oslo, mi padre estuvo ahí y según se comentó fue acalorada y terminó casi a las 2Am. Kai estuvo presente y si bien no intervino directamente presentó un informe. El sábado por la noche lo ví con mi hijo en una exhibición en vivo desde Japón. Esta semana fue a la recepción de los Garzzaro y a una exhibición privada, por lo que supe, dos exhibiciones más hace pocos días y fue anunciada su participación en un mini torneo. Apenas la semana pasada terminó la escuela y dudo que con bajas calificaciones"

— "Tiene sus descansos. Como ocupe su tiempo libre no es mi responsabilidad" — argumentó el anciano, no obstante sus palabras había un destello de orgullo en sus ojos.

El Dr. Novkneasaev bajó la mirada. Este formidable hombre de negocios frente a él era el mayor socio de su padre y por si fuera poco le debía su actual posición. Sin embargo su ética médica y amor a su profesión le hizo sobreponerse al temor y respeto que sentía.

— "No somos supersticiosos en mi familia; sin embargo, cuando mi abuelo vio ciertas señales y lo conoció, supo que harían grandes negocios. Mi padre siempre ha respetado sus opiniones. El que me apoyara para seguir la carrera de medicina y no en la empresa familiar decidió que ahora yo esté aquí. Recuerdo su frase '_Cada uno debe de estar en el lugar que le corresponde_"

— "Como le dije a tu padre entonces, tú nunca habrías sido útil en la empresa" — Voltaire dijo sin cambiar el tono.

El médico ruso sonrió sin tomarlo a mal, porque sabía que aunque esas palabras eran duras y hasta groseras no eran mentira y fue el mismo argumento que le permitió graduarse de médico — "Pero también dijo que cada uno debe explotar sus talentos. Este es el mío. Por favor atienda mi diagnóstico inicial. Realmente es una situación seria"

Souichiro Voltaire Hiwatari Shoda guardó silencio. Examinando como sólo él sabía la situación con sus alternativas, consecuencias, ganancias y pérdidas con la fría y calculadora mente del empresario que era. Casi igualando la tranquilidad y talento que el mejor cirujano del mundo derrocharía.

-oooOooo-

- **Casi 24 horas después** -

Un ligero resplandor entraba por una ventana semi-abierta. Murmullos, voces de un idioma familiar a lo lejos. Pero estaba cómodo y tibio. Entonces el cantar de aves… espera ¿Aves? Fue lo que realmente le sacó de su profundo sueño.

Kai parpadeó varias veces para aclararse su nublada visión y dar un vistazo a donde se encontraba. Sin duda en una cama, pequeña pero confortable, rústica a juzgar por las bases de la cama. Lo que le preocupó era la desconocida habitación, la cual parecía estar construida con madera rústica pero sólida, como parecía ser la única puerta, o al menos ese le pareció gracias a la entreabierta ventana permitía una pequeña iluminación. Había una mesa con una jarra con agua, un vaso y lo que parecía ser un frasco con algún tipo de pastillas; también había un pequeño armario, una chimenea y por supuesto la pequeña aunque confortable cama que ocupaba.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. No estaba amarrado así que podría descartar temporalmente un secuestro, pero la solidez de la puerta y ventana no le agradaba demasiado. Aun decidía que debería hacer cuándo la puerta se abrió y la espalda de Spencer hizo su aparición.

-oooOooo-

Spencer traía una bandeja con lo que parecía sopa, pan y una tacita con crema, al menos eso parecía.

— "Vaya, finalmente despertaste. Pensé que tendría que hacerlo por las malas"

Sólo una mirada confundida respondió a su comentario antes de un ronco — "Café"

— "Claro que no. Tomarás esta sopa y volverás a dormir al menos un par de horas"

De no tener un control tan trabajado en sus facciones y emociones Spencer hubiera reído al ver la expresión de Kai. Aunque también ayudó a que estaba de espaldas rápidamente y le entregó un vaso con agua para ayudarle con su garganta reseca.

— "¿Qué pasó?" — su voz aún estaba ronca pero más clara — "¿Mi ropa?" — dijo mientras se incorporaba — "¿Dónde está Dranzer?"

— "Tala lo tiró al lago"

— "¡¿Qué?!"

— "Déjalo así Kai" — dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro para evitar que se levantara completamente — "Y no te levantes" — dijo poniéndole la bandeja sobre las piernas y dándole una mirada que pocas veces le dirigía — "Colapsaste en el aeropuerto"

La expresión de Kai no tenía precio, la de no recordar nada, perfectamente leída por el ruso.

— "¿Dranzer?"

— "Tala lo tiene de rehén y puede terminar en el lago si no cooperas. Tómate la sopa"

— "Lo quiero"

— "Tómate la sopa"

— "¿Dónde estamos?"

— "Kai… la sopa"

— "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

— "Porque perdí y me tocó el primer turno. ¡¿Quieres tomarte la maldita sopa de una vez?!"

La mirada que Kai le dirigió dijo más que cualquier insulto, pero tenía hambre y la sopa no olía mal. Empezó a comer mientas miraba como Spencer revisaba la ventana y arreglaba la cama. Casi de mala gana dio un último sorbo al tazón de la sopa y un mordisco al pan.

— "¿Satisfecho? Ahora dime"

— "No pienso decirte nada, es largo de contar y debes volver a dormir"

— "Entonces resúmelo"

— "Déjalo así. Cuando Tala regrese puedes preguntarle lo que quieras… y no, no regresará antes de dos horas" — Spencer recogió el tazón vacío y se dirigió a la puerta — "Ah y te mentí. Dranzer está debajo de tu almohada. Dulces sueños"

— "Vete al diablo"

-oooOooo-

— "Kai"

No hubo respuesta.

— "¡Kai, despierta!"

¿Será posible que esa voz deje de importunarlo? Decía su subconsciente mientras esa misma voz insistía en que se despertara. Aunque en esta ocasión despertó pero no tan desorientado y lo suficientemente alerta como para recordar donde estaba y distinguir una melena roja, unos ojos azules y una palabrota en corso.

— "¿Tala? ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!"

— "Gusto en verte a ti también, Kai" — le dijo con su característico humor — "Spencer dice **qué** es hora que te levantes, des unos pasos y comas algo"

— "No tengo hambre… acabo de comer"

— "Kai, Spencer…"

— "Ese desgraciado fastidió en hacerme tomar esa sopa; si no hubiera estado tan cansado lo habría mandado al… ¿Y, tú para qué rayos me despiertas? Regresaste antes de dos horas… solo déjame en paz"

Tala guardó silencio mientras examinaba el rostro adormilado de su amigo y compañero de equipo. Ese silencio molesto sin réplica alguna… una sensación de ser vigilado hizo tocar campanitas de alerta al más joven, sacándolo de mala gana de su sueño. Algo no estaba bien, Kai lo podía sentir pero trató de ignorarlo hasta donde pudo.

— "¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué?! Sabes que detesto que te me quedes mirando cuando duermo ¡¿Quieres de una (*)/&% irte?!"

— "Son las 4PM Kai. Has dormido diez horas seguidas desde que despertaste y, salvo el tazón de sopa no has comido nada en más de veinticuatro horas"

-ooooOoooo-

* * *

><p><strong>(1<strong>) Es un aforismo (sentencia leve) de origen romano que se traduce como: "A cada cual lo suyo".


	4. Cap 4 - 'Alea jacta est'

**Capítulo 4**

"**_Alea jacta est_"1**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Se me ha preguntado el porqué de los títulos. Siendo sincera, estaba buscando inspiración y me encontré con unas páginas rosadas de un diccionario antiguo y que se titulan "Locuciones Latinas y Extranjeras". No era la primera vez que lo veía, es más, siempre me gustó y la mayoría de las veces se lo robaba a mi papá, porque a diferencia de otros libros hay una explicación de su significado, quien las dice y cómo se interpretan. De alguna forma me atraparon de nuevo. En especial porque me recuerdan cuando quería mi papá su diccionario.

No existe realmente una fórmula para leerlo. Pueden buscar primero la explicación, significado y traducción al final y llegar a sus propias conclusiones; también pueden dejarlo de último y al terminar de leer el capítulo y ver si corresponde con el título; y, lo último: ignorar el título y leerlo sin prestarle atención. A gusto del lector.

Digamos que es un 'capricho' de la autora de esta historia.

Que tengan una buena lectura.

* * *

><p>– <span><strong>Unas horas después<strong> –

Explicarle a Kai lo ocurrido tomó menos tiempo que entendiera lo que por un tiempo se requería de él. "_Inactividad_" no era un concepto que un Hiwatari (especial este Hiwatari) pudiera cumplir y menos por tanto tiempo. Aunque realmente a grandes rasgos. Y, si a eso se le agregaba el consumo, aunque necesario de medicamentos, era para tener a Kai al borde de la ira.

En tanto Tala trató en lo posible de ser lo más conciso y directo, el resto de los rusos se encontraban en la sala común. No esperaban un elocuente estallido en la habitación que Kai ocupaba, aunque casi lo preferían a ese silencio que les tenía –increíblemente- más nerviosos. Ian iba a cada poco a poner –literalmente- la oreja en la puerta, hasta que Spencer sacó un aparatito para amplificar los sonidos en la otra habitación.

Fue cuando escucharon la explicación de Tala… pero ninguna reacción de Kai y eso les tenía nerviosos o al menos intranquilos. Tampoco era como si desearan estar en los zapatos de su pelirrojo capitán y ser ellos o cualquiera de ellos quien se atreviera a darle a Kai la noticia. No es que fuera cobardes, ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, cada uno apreciaba su persona lo suficiente, además, como le informaron a Tala era un privilegio de ser el capitán.

Cuando el pelirrojo estuvo de regreso, el resto del equipo tuvo a bien informarle la decisión de la mayoría del equipo (Kai por obvias razones no contaba) Tala rechinó los dientes; no era necesario decir que el pelirrojo casi utilizaba la idea de un sorteo… pero los otros declararon y, por votación unánime que sería él y sólo él quien se lo diría a Kai. Era una verdad que ni él podía eludir aunque utilizara la dictadura sobre la democracia actualmente apelada por los otros (aunque a decir verdad casi parecía una revuelta, insubordinación o golpe de estado, según se mire) que para Tala valía un comino… por decirlo suavemente. Así, que Tala se encargó de la ingrata y peligrosa misión de informarle a Kai las órdenes médicas y de su abuelo.

Adentro, en la habitación hubo un parpadeo. Una mirada de incredulidad y un leve movimiento de boca sin movimiento de parte de un estupefacto Kai.

Ni una palabra…

Eso tomó a Tala más de sorpresa que cualquier otra reacción. Sin embargo, al igual que los otros rusos, no es que esperara un escándalo, al menos no por parte de Kai. Unas maldiciones bajas y quizá a Dranzer estallando en llamas; no por nada llevó una jarra con agua (previsor por cualquier cosa) junto a una pequeña merienda, aunque sustanciosa para Kai. Pero no esa estupefacción… este silencio.

El joven de cabello bicolor se mantuvo callado. Y, lo que siguió dejó a Tala más preocupado. Kai se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda a Tala, se cubrió con las mantas y… nada más.

Tala intentó llamarlo pero una pared hubiera sido más receptiva. El pelirrojo inhaló profundamente — "Spencer me pidió que te dijera que esa puerta" — dijo señalando inútilmente (porque Kai aún le daba la espalda) a una puerta que parecía más pequeña que por la que entró — "Es la de un baño, no quiere cambiar las sábanas" — dijo tan tranquilamente que casi podía escucharse una sutil burla.

Fue entonces que escuchó un murmullo ininteligible por debajo de las sábanas. Sonriendo salió de la habitación. Esa reacción era la que esperaba.

-oooOooo-

Kai no salió el resto de la tarde de la habitación. Pero ellos respetaron su decisión y decidieron darle espacio, al menos por un tiempo. Sin embargo, siempre había alguien en la sala común.

No es que los otros estuvieran preocupados porque se les escapara. No había como; él no cabía realmente, ni por ventanita del pequeño baño ni por las pequeñas ventanas de la habitación… aunque… podrían estar levemente preocupados porque Dranzer hiciera su aparición, el que Tala tuviera el lanzador y el blade no era garantía que Kai no pudiera invocarlo…

Para la hora de la cena, más o menos a las 20 horas, Spencer salió de la cabaña y se dirigió a un pequeño pórtico que formaba parte de la construcción original, donde se encontraba Tala mirando hacia el horizonte.

— "La cena estará lista en media hora. Será mejor que vayas por Kai"

— "¿Aún no ha salido?"

— "No"

Tala masculló una maldición.

— "Pero mientras estuviste en el pueblo escuché que usó los cubiertos, pero no estrelló ni se oyó que destrozara algo"

— "Eso es un consuelo" — contestó Tala — "Debiste entrar y ver que hacía"

— "Y tú preparar la cena, pero tengo ganas de algo comestible para variar"

Tala le dio una mirada.

— "¿Qué te pasa Rojo?"

— "Debí haberlo notado"

— "No, lo notaste. Pero no le dijiste nada. Ninguno lo hicimos"

— "Por favor, sabes cómo es" — Tala dijo de mal modo — "¿Y porque si _también_ lo notaste no dijiste nada?"

Spencer le dio una _mala_ mirada ante el sarcasmo del pelirrojo, aunque se encogió de hombros sin replicarle nada.

Tala lo notó de inmediato — "¿Qué? Es cierto"

— "No digo lo contrario. ¿Puedes decirme qué te pasa a ti?"

— "Realmente pensé que estaría bien" — Tala miró hacia la línea plateada y destellante que se destacaba a lo lejos — "Lo sospeché… pero no lo creí"

— "Repites siempre que 'Sabes cómo es él' Dime, ¿Tú realmente sabes cómo es él o no?"

Tala no contestó.

— "No debería sorprendente. Por eso es que capaz de llevarnos por medio mundo y meterse en problemas sin ayuda. ¿Recuerdas el campeonato? Hasta ahora no sé cómo diablos me convenció para batallar con él. El muy idiota perdió el campeonato por eso. Muchos creerían que es un tramposo y manipulador pero es honorable. Y eso…" — bajó la voz a casi un susurro — "…le pone desventaja. ¿Es un idiota? si ¿Es un desgraciado manipulador? Por supuesto"

— "Después de esas sabias reflexiones ¿Tienes algún consejo?" — Tala no estaba satisfecho con esta conversación, después de todo — "¿Qué le digo?"

— "¿Ese no es tu trabajo?" — Tala abrió la boca pero Spencer se le adelantó — "Tienes que hablar con él, usa esa cabeza roja, después de todo eres el capitán"

Ahora fue el pelirrojo que le dio una mala mirada. Sin embargo, no pudo sostener la mirada del otro — "Ya lo hice" — esta vez no hubo sarcasmo sino una leve tristeza.

— "No. Sólo le informaste. Conoces la diferencia"

— "Sólo necesita tiempo"

— "Sabes a que me refiero" — insistió el más alto — "Dile todo y haz que te lo diga todo"

Ahora fue Tala quien guardó silencio.

— "Y, debo señalar que eso precisamente 'Darle _tiempo'_ fue lo que nos metió en este problema"

— "No lo va a aceptar…" — Tala lanzó patada al aire — "Ninguno de nosotros lo haría"

— "Cierto. Ninguno de nosotros lo haría si estuviéramos en sus zapatos" — Spencer sonrió de lado — "Aunque el resto de nosotros no somos tan melodramáticos como ustedes dos"

Tala lo miró de reojo con una mirada que pondría los pelos de punta de otro que no fueran ellos. El problema es que a Spencer esa mirada no le afectaba. Así que el gigante sonrió de esa forma que solo él podía para hacerle saber o… recordarle eso a su pelirrojo capitán, para luego ponerle su pesada mano sobre el delgado aunque musculoso hombro del otro — "Suerte Rojo"

-oooOooo-

— "Quiero mi blade y el lanzador" — fueron las primeras palabras que Kai dirigió a su visitante, desde la cama donde estaba recostado.

— "También te deseo buenas noches, Kai" — Tala no esperaba encontrarlo ahí. Dio una mirada alrededor buscando señales que había estado levantado o en alguna actividad más o menos destructiva. Realmente, no había ningún destrozo en la habitación que ocupara Kai. Es más, la comida había sido consumida — "¿Dormiste el resto de la tarde?"

— "Creí escucharte decir que no debería tener '_actividad'_" — dijo con un sarcasmo difícil de pasar por alto.

— "Dije que no puedes practicar blade al menos a tu ritmo, ejercitarte o excederte como siempre lo haces y la limitación es por una semana. No recuerdo que fuera reposo absoluto… pero si quieres, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso" — dijo sentándose en la cama sin ninguna invitación o en este caso sin importarle la mirada que el más joven le dirigiera.

Kai se quedó en silencio. Desviando su mirada. Para ser franco había intentado ejercitarse, pero se mareó y considerando que no era de su agrado que los otros lo encontraran inconsciente en el suelo, a regañadientes decidió recostarse y tratar de ejercitarse ahí. Total si perdía el conocimiento siempre podría decir que había dormido.

— "¿Por qué lo ocultaste? ¿Por qué no dijiste algo?" — Tala no tuvo necesidad de agregar a qué se refería, puesto que esa misma pregunta había casi hecho en el aeropuerto.

— "No había… no hay nada que decir"

— "Debería, dada tu condición"

— "Dijiste que es temporal… ¿Mentiste?"

— "No de manera concreta. Tu abuelo ordenó que descanses ¿Qué? No estoy mintiendo… él no aclaró más, salvo una lista de cosas que podías, no podías y deberías de hacer ¿Te suena conocido?"

Kai gruñó.

— "Te excediste y lo sabes ¿Lo sabes, no?"

— "Estaba bajo control"

— "Desde luego. Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado con esa chica… Helga, Halley"

— "Hillary. Y, por si lo olvidaste, ella no cambió nuestros planes. Siempre hubiéramos terminado en el Club y con Garzzaro… gracias a esos idiotas"

— "¿Pero tuvimos que regresar a Rusia y presentaste un informe a tu abuelo no?"

— "No fue a Rusia…" — la voz de Kai disminuyó hasta el silencio total mientras miraba una sonrisa formándose en el rostro del otro — "Eres un desgraciado"

— "No, soy un tipo brillante" — dijo mirándolo de reojo — "Solo quería confirmar que no has perdido la memoria"

— "¿Lo dice el tipo que no recuerda ni que se necesita para viajar por Alemania?"

— "Un pequeño error" — la ceja levantada de Kai le dijo mucho más que una burla a toda regla — "En todo caso... ¿Realmente cómo te sientes?"

— "¿Qué me ocultas?"

— "Creo que esa es mi pregunta, no la tuya. Y te agradecería que no contestes mi pregunta con otra"

Kai guardó silencio.

— "¿Ninguna réplica ácida? ¿Ninguna negociación? ¿Debo preocuparme?" — aunque el tono era de broma, ambos sabían que no lo era.

Nuevamente silencio, y eso no era tan bueno. Porque tampoco había ningún signo corporal que le dijera al pelirrojo que pasaba por la mente de Kai. Así que…Tala sonrió a medias y eso pareció hacer que el más joven tuviera un movimiento de incomodidad

— "¿Qué es realmente?" — la sonrisa de Tala reapareció.

— "No sé de qué hablas" — había indignación escondida en esa voz ronca.

— "Deberías recordar con quién hablas" — al no escuchar –otra vez- la respectiva réplica ácida o sarcástica continuó — "¿Acaso estás en tu fase de 'aburrimiento'?"

Kai tuvo un movimiento de impaciencia — "Es frustrante"

Tala le miró fijamente — "Lo sé. ¿Qué tanta es tu debilidad?" — Kai frunció su boca — "Por favor, yo estuve en esa situación ¿Recuerdas? Ay… creo que sí. Espera ¿No estuviste en la habitación de al lado?" — Kai frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos — "No pensé verte autocompadecerte… al menos no todavía"

— "Yo no…"

— "Sí. Lo haces"

Si Tala esperaba una reacción… esta vez la consiguió.

La sonrisa lobuna de Tala estaba en toda regla — "Estabas tan cansado que ni sentiste cuando te metimos a la cama como un lindo y pequeño bebé. Si hubieras podido verte. ¡Oh, espera! creo que sí podrías hacerlo. Ian te tomó un video y yo tengo unas fotografías muy buenas. Supongo que tendría muchas visitas si las publicamos… ¿Quién crees que las disfrutarían más Japón u Holanda? Hasta creo que Ian consiguió unas buenas fotografías la primera noche. Nada realmente de mal gusto considerando que estabas con poca ropa…"

Repentinamente la habitación empezó a caldearse.

La sonrisa lobuna de maldad se convirtió rápidamente en una de satisfacción — "Uy ¿Desde cuando eres tan quisquilloso?"

— "Tú…" — la voz baja de Kai presagiaba algo que ninguno de los dos quería…

— "No. No nos aprovecharíamos de ti en esas circunstancias… Si estuvieras borracho o en otra circunstancia, desde luego. Ni siquiera para chantaje… aunque no puedo negar que pasó por nuestras inocentes cabecitas…"

— "Cállate"

— "Cómo si tú nunca lo hubiera hecho" — dijo sonriendo de lado y logrando una mueca del otro que bien podría considerarse una sonrisa — "¿Podrías controlarte? Acabo de firmar el arrendamiento de la cabaña y mi seguro no cubre incendios"

Kai le dio una mirada, pero Tala logró que la temperatura bajara nuevamente.

— "No quiero lástima" — dijo con voz baja, negándose a mirar al pelirrojo.

— "¿De nosotros? ¿De mí? Después de lo que hemos pasado es ofensivo hasta que lo consideres" — la voz de Tala era seria.

Kai bajó la mirada pero no dijo nada.

— "Nos podrías haber preocupado… un poco. Porque sin ti tendríamos menos comodidades y viajes"

— "Si claro, pobrecitos" — ahora si hubo una réplica, era lo que esperaba Tala antes de pasar a algo serio.

— "¿Acaso, nos tienes lástima?"

— "Mucha. Eres patético para mostrar apoyo" — la voz de Kai era seria… plana.

— "Por favor" — la voz de Tala estaba llena de sarcasmo, nada inusual en él por cierto — "Eres tan inútil para mentir ¿Aun así lo intentas y, conmigo?" — Tala negó con su cabeza y en su cara tenía una sonrisita aún más molesta que sus palabras.

— "Yo… no soy así de inútil" — dijo en un murmullo en nada parecido a su voz segura y amenazadora.

— "Claro que lo eres. Y, hasta más inútil que Bryan para mentir y eso, créeme es un insulto"

Kai iba a protestar y por el brillo de sus ojos con palabras bastante groseras, cuando la cabeza del nombrado se asomó.

— "¿Podrían dejar los arrumacos? El desgraciado de Spencer no quiere servir la cena hasta que sus majestades nos honren con su presencia y…" — abrió los ojos a todo su ancho y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Lo que vio mientras hablaba fue demasiado rápido, aún para él. Le tomó una fracción de segundo a Kai mirar a Tala y pasarle una cuchara mientras él usaba un tenedor de su última comida y a ambos lanzarlos con precisión casi mortal contra Bryan.

La andanada de groserías que salieron de los labios de los labios del dueño de Falborg fueron sofocadas por las carcajadas de los dos restantes rusos, Ian prácticamente se cayó de la silla.

-oooOooo-

Aunque los ánimos, aun siendo ellos no eran los más alegres, la cena pasó sin mayores incidentes. Kai quizá un poco hosco y con poco apetito. El lugar era silencioso, pero no parecía ser molesto.

El interior de la cabaña no era diferente al dormitorio que Kai ocupaba. Para ser una cabaña en… donde quiera que estuvieran, no era pequeña. Al parecer, además de la sala/comedor/cocina tenía otras dos habitaciones, para un total de tres y un baño común para las otras dos habitaciones, ello significaba que era para una familia grande. Kai estaba reacio a preguntar dónde se encontraban, que podía ser en cualquier parte del mundo… bueno no cualquier parte al menos era en el hemisferio norte a juzgar por el frío. La madera sólida le decía que era Europa, aunque podría ser Canadá o EUA. Japón estaba descartado…

Para entonces, la cena había concluido. Como buen cocinero que era, Spencer presentó los postres. Nada del otro mundo, pero había que reconocer que si no fuera Beyluchador, sin duda el propietario del legendario y antiguo Seaborg sería un gran chef. Y, eso el resto del equipo, incluido Kai lo aceptaban sin protestar.

Terminando los postres, fue entonces, Spencer le hizo una seña a Bryan quien trajo un vaso con agua y unas pastillas. Kai las miró como si fueran… ¿pastillas?

— "NO" — la palabra fue dicha con fuerza por el bicolor empujando bruscamente la tacita que contenía cuatro pastillas.

— "Dijiste que colaborarías" — Tala intervino.

La _mirada_ de Kai no se hizo esperar — "Dije que no tomaría medicamentos" — no era necesario decir que hervía de furia.

Efectivamente, Kai no había considerado en ningún momento tomar algún medicamento, especialmente cuando se le dijo para qué servían. El 'ansiolítico" o pastilla para dormir como Tala le había descrito era la que menos pensaba tomar. No tenía dudas que sería el más fuerte. Él no estaba durmiendo bien, otra cosa que era cierta, pero siendo sus 'acompañantes' su equipo ruso no se sentía incómodo con ellos por tener pesadillas –si ocurrieran- aunque tampoco estaba deseoso a que ocurrieran, en especial con sus experiencias pasadas. El somnífero siempre le provocaba jaqueca y somnolencia; más que ayudarlo a dormir le hacía alterar su ya precario control sobre sus sueños.

Podría aceptar las vitaminas y tal vez analgésicos cuando no pudiera realmente controlar el dolor que aún persistía… pero ni muerto el ansiolítico. Tala lo sabía, de hecho todos lo sabían que…

Bryan se adelantó — "¿Serviría de algo si te lo ruego?"

Cuatro pares de ojos le miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, de hecho a tres dejó con la boca abierta. Kai le miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, llenos de desconfianza y curiosidad.

— "Escuchaste bien" — Bryan dijo con tranquilidad ignorando las miradas de los otros y enfrentándose directamente con la mirada de Kai.

Kai le miró un momento y luego dirigió su mirada a Ian — "¿Apuesta o turno?"

Pero fue Bryan quien le contestó — "Ambos"

— "¡¿Crees que yo…?!" — empezó a protestar el bicolor.

Bryan le interrumpió — "Vamos Kai, te he seguido en todas tus locuras, extravagancias o como quieras llamarles. ¿No crees que podrías ayudarme esta vez?"

— "Eso es patético, Bryan" — dijo Ian, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado.

— "Compartiré la mitad de lo que gane si lo haces por esta única vez. No te pido más" — insistió Bryan.

— "¿No tienes orgullo?" — presionó el más bajito.

— "No necesito dinero o lo que sea que ganes" — Kai dijo sin emoción aunque había cierta curiosidad que no podía ocultar ante tan inusitada petición.

— "Lo sé. Pero yo sí. Yo… mira Kai, quiero ganarles a estos idiotas alguna vez…"

— "En tus sueños" — la voz de Ian le interrumpió y esta vez Bryan no pudo evitar darle una mirada de muerte.

Los otros 'idiotas' guardaron silencio. Más intrigados que ofendidos por ver como terminaría esto.

— "Me tiene sin cuidado" — Kai estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la voz de Bryan… o al menos el tono en que habló le detuvo.

— "Hay cosas que son más importantes que el dinero" — Bryan dijo en voz baja, casi conspiratoriamente — "¿Puedo?" — dijo señalando su propia oreja.

Kai lo consideró, en especial al ver a los otros parpadear estupefactos. Asintiendo con su cabeza, Bryan se acercó y le murmuró algo que ningún otro pudo escuchar, aunque lo intentaron. Al instante, Kai le agarró del cuello del suéter que llevaba y no de forma suave.

La sonrisa de Bryan apareció — "Un extra, para que veas que estoy más que interesado" — dijo mirándose como el gato que se comió el canario — "Tienes mi palabra. ¿Podrías soltarme?"

Los otros tres miraban sin comprender.

— "Tu palabra no tiene mucho valor para mí" — siseó Kai soltando a Bryan.

— "Es posible, pero tienes más que ganar ¿No?" — Bryan lo miró de frente — "En todo caso no tengo nada que perder… al menos contigo. Porque tu palabra vale… al menos más que la mía ¿O ya no?"

Kai pareció considerarlo seriamente. Los otros tres intercambiaban miradas, entre preocupadas, curiosas y francamente estupefactas.

— "¿Negociamos?" — preguntó Bryan señalando la habitación que le habían asignado o al menos eso ya era un hecho.

Kai se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, seguido de un sonriente Bryan, quien guiñó un ojo a los otros tres… y cuya sonrisa –francamente espeluznante- preocupó al trío.

— "¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?" — Tala fue el primero en recuperar el habla.

Los otros dos se miraron y movieron la cabeza negando lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, especialmente después que Bryan casi había sido apuñalado con un tenedor que hacía casi hora y media, uno que aún estaba clavado en la puerta por la cual Kai había pasado…

Los minutos pasaban. Bryan prácticamente saltaba en un pie cuando salió y con una sonrisa bastante perturbadora –por decir menos-. Los otros tres le miraron, incrédulos sin poder entender completamente que había sucedido. Kai salió a los pocos minutos.

Sin decir una palabra tomó las pastillas y se las tragó. Dio un par de sorbos de agua y se sentó, cruzándose de brazos. Decir que los otros dejaron caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo sería un eufemismo. A diferencia de Bryan quién estaba más feliz que lo que su rostro expresaba. Extendiendo su mano en busca de su pago. Que los otros no podían hacer… al menos no ahora mientras se recuperaban de la sorpresa. Tala estaba pálido (más de lo usual). Spencer miraba detenidamente a Kai y el pequeño Ian estaba más nervioso que un gato en una perrera municipal.

Kai empezó a sentirse incómodo. Empezaba a sentir mucho calor y algo mareado. No es que en un principio se sintiera completamente recuperado. Como lo confesó a Tala horas antes, era frustrante y aunque no le dijo cuan débil estaba, la toma de los medicamentos… correcto, había desarrollado cierta resistencia para la mayoría; por ello imaginaba que los recetados por su médico sin duda eran concentrados, y en su actual situación sin duda le afectarían más. Así que decidió que lo mejor era no empujar su suerte y regresar a su habitación, antes que hicieran efecto y tuviera que admitir que necesitaba ayuda si prolongaba más su estancia en la mesa. Así que se levantó… ante la mirada aún incrédula de los otros…

Grave error.

No llegó muy lejos. Gracias al vigilante Tala no cayó al suelo.

— "¡ERES UN IDIOTA!" — Tala le gritó a Bryan, mientras sostenía a un Kai inconsciente.

— "¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Me equivoqué en la dosis?" — Bryan miró a Tala, a Spencer y de nuevo a Tala — "Dijeron que una de cada una"

Spencer recogió a Kai de los brazos de Tala y se dirigió con él hacia la habitación del bicolor sin decir palabra.

— "Estás muerto Bryan" — fue la explicación de Tala dicha entredientes.

— "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?" — preguntó aun desconcertado.

Pero ya el pelirrojo y el gigante habían desaparecido tras la puerta. Bryan se sentó de nuevo mirando interrogativamente a Ian quien pasaba un dedo por su plato, sin duda la salsa que Spencer había preparado estaba deliciosa y no quería perder nada.

Ian le miró un momento antes de apoyar su barbilla sobre su mano cuyo codo a su vez estaba sobre la mesa mientras pasaba nuevamente su dedo tomando lo último de la salsa — "Spencer molió la medicina, se la dio con la comida"

— "¿Por qué rayos no me dijeron?" — dijo mirando temeroso hacia la puerta.

Ian se encogió de hombros — "Nunca ganas ¿Por qué íbamos a pensar que hoy iba a ser diferente?"

— "Estoy muerto"

-ooooOoooo-

**(1)** Se dice que fueron dichas por Suetonio César y se citan cuando se toma una decisión arriesgada después de haber vacilado largo tiempo. La traducción literal es: "La suerte está echada".

Lamento no haberlo publicado la semana pasada. Tuve algunos inconvenientes. Espero que lo disfruten. Nos vemos la semana siguiente.

Saludos.

1 "La suerte está echada"


	5. Cap 5 - 'Compos sui'

**Capítulo 5**

"**_Compos sui_"***

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Temprano, a la mañana siguiente<span>**_:

Tala regresó de sus ejercicios matinales. A diferencia de Kai, él, todos ellos en realidad, tenían que cumplir con su programa regular de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, por consideración a Kai, se turnarían con una diferencia de una hora para estar al menos uno en la casa, sino acompañándolo al menos… teniéndolo bajo control. A Spencer lo había encontrado afuera, eso significaba que Bryan ya tenía que estar de regreso al igual de Ian.

Tala solo esperaba que Kai estuviera mejor. Le había escuchado levantarse al menos dos veces en la madrugada y por los sonidos que escuchó, había estado vomitando violentamente, vaciando lo poco que comió y algunos gritos apagados antes, que sin duda eran productos de pesadillas. Cuando el pequeño Ian se levantó –le tocó el primer turno- Kai finalmente se había silenciado y al parecer dormía, sino plácidamente al menos lo hacía.

Por eso su sorpresa al encontrarlo en el pórtico de la cabaña en posición sentada, casi dormido. Una frazada le cubría, un poco delgada para su gusto. Aún no nevaba pero, a esa hora el aire estaba bastante frío. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño y acercarse lo suficiente para hablarle pero no para estar a su alcance. La precaución no estaba de más.

Kai sintió aproximarse a Tala, pero no hizo nada por abrir los ojos. Aun le dolía la cabeza, estaba mareado y la luz de la mañana no estaba ayudando, por no decir con los ocupantes de la cabaña, motivo por el cual estaba afuera.

— "No finjas que duermes"

— "No estaba fingiendo, estoy tratando de hacerlo" — y realmente no fingía, aunque había 'dormido' el resto de la noche su sueño no había sido natural y había despertado aún más cansado de lo que realmente debería, sin contar las pesadillas que ocuparon al menos una tercera parte de su sueño.

Tala le dio una mirada. Kai se veía peor que antes. Al igual que Kai, había supuesto que los medicamentos recetados serían fuertes… y efectivamente sus efectos también.

— "Estarías mejor durmiendo adentro"

Un ruido de platos estrellándose contra el suelo y protestas se escucharon a sus espaldas.

— "Entiendo. ¿Cómo estás?"

De haber podido abrir sus ojos le hubiera dado una _mirada_ de muerte, pero eso aún no estaba en sus posibilidades, al menos durante un buen rato darla de manera efectiva — "¿Cómo crees?" — siseó con una voz que prometía venganza a través de una muerte lenta y dolorosa, vergüenza, aflicción y otras cosas… aunque no precisamente en ese orden.

— "Un error… o mucha mala suerte. Jamás pensamos que la única vez que ganaría Bryan fue el día que pudiera convencerte y… de tomar medicamentos. Quién lo diría. Aunque no puedes negar que fue gracioso"

Kai rechinó los dientes maldiciendo en tres idiomas diferentes — "Si claro, espero que muestres el mismo humor… después"

— "No seas rencoroso. Pudo ser peor" — Kai levantó una ceja y se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo — "Bryan pudo haberte dado las píldoras equivocadas" — la sonrisa en el rostro de Tala no solo era de maldad sino también de burla — "Te compensaremos de alguna forma"

— "No lo dudes" — la voz de Kai era baja, tranquila y… Tala no tuvo dudas que él lo haría — "A todo esto ¿Dónde rayos estamos?"

Otro ruido fuerte, proveniente del interior.

— "¿Desayunaste?" — la voz de Tala destilaba preocupación, aunque no era bienvenida por parte del otro.

— "¡APÁGALO, APÁGALO!" — se oía la voz de Ian y muchas maldiciones de Bryan.

Tala se quedó mirando hacia la casa — "Cuando regrese Spencer le diré que te prepare algo... y no, no me importa tu cara de asco. Descuida será algo liviano. No puedes quedarte sin comer"

— "No contestaste mi pregunta"

— "Rusia"

Kai contuvo una palabrota.

— "¿Sabes que territorialmente Rusia se cuenta por millones de kilómetros cuadrados?"

— "¿En serio? Recuerdo que me has repetido que no soy bueno en geografía" — su sonrisa se agrandó, aunque tuvo compasión al notar como Kai se llevaba la mano a la cabeza — "Es un pueblito que Spencer conoce, ni preguntes como. Como te dije ayer y no pusiste atención, en Briansk y no me refiero a la ciudad"

El ceño de Kai se frunció — "Tala, son más de una treinta mil de kilómetros cuadrados de esa región, al menos podrías ser más específico"

— "¿De qué te quejas? Ahora ya no son millones de kilómetros"

Kai cerró sus ojos y resopló en frustración.

Tala se encogió de hombros — "Por la frontera de Ucrania y Bielorrusia"

— "¿Esperas que me vaya caminando hasta la frontera, y tome el primer tren que pueda?"

— "Yo no. Aunque confieso que no me sorprendería"

Kai respiró profundamente. En parte para controlar sus náuseas y en parte para controlar su enojo por la interferencia continua de su abuelo. Sus manipulaciones e imposiciones. Es verdad que aún era menor de edad pero había sido criado para ser independiente y casi autosuficiente.

— "¿Kai?" — la voz del pelirrojo transmitía preocupación… otra cosa que él detestaba.

— "¿Qué hay del torneo?"

Las cejas de Tala se elevaron y su muy peculiar media sonrisa apareció en su rostro — "Bah. Ya deben haber empezado y habremos sido descalificados… nada nuevo. Multa, suspensión, amonestación, amenazas de retiro" — otro encogimiento de hombros — "Nada nuevo"

— "Podrían no participar en el siguiente campeonato. El Consejo Internacional ha estado siendo presionado…" — dio un pequeño resoplido — "…Dickenson nos ha protegido… si sigue perderá credibilidad e influencias"

— "No es probable… ¿Olvidas nuestras '_otras_' influencias?" — la sonrisa de Tala se agrandó — "Además, ahora no es por nuestra culpa"

— "Yo aseguré que iríamos"

Aunque el más joven no podía verlo, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros — "Y te recuerdo que nosotros siempre tenemos una excusa… aunque esta vez no sea verdadera, bien puede funcionar otra vez"

— "¿Has oído de la historia de Pedro y el Lobo?"

Tala sólo sonrió.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera comentar algo se escuchó otro sonido de destrozos, logrando que Kai se llevara una mano a su frente. Tala lo notó de inmediato.

— "¿Ves esa construcción?"

No hubo respuesta.

— "Kai…" — al ver que el otro finalmente abría los ojos y dirigía su mirada hacia donde el otro señalaba continuó — "Servía de establo para unos caballos del antiguo arrendatario. Está algo polvoriento pero puedes acomodarte ahí mientras te pasan los efectos de la sobredosis y regresar cuando…" — se interrumpió ante los nuevos sonidos de destrozos mientras se apretaba el puente de su nariz — "…arregle esto" — dijo siseando con molestia.

— "No más medicación" — dijo Kai tambaleándose un poco mientras se levantaba.

— "Hablé con tu médico. No… espera déjame terminar. No hay problema con los ansiolíticos, pero el resto no es negociable" — pero Kai ya se había levantado — "Hay inyectables…"

Un ademán de la mano de Kai le hizo sonreír, antes que otras maldiciones y estruendo se escuchara dentro de la cabaña le hicieran fruncir el ceño. Sin embargo no pudo dejar de darle un vistazo a la vacilante figura que avanzaba lentamente pero poco a poco afirmaba su andar.

-oooOooo-

Era un establo pequeño para dos talvez tres caballos. Había herramientas, mantas para los equinos y algunos otros enseres propios del lugar. Un pequeño elevado donde se almacenaba heno al que se tenía acceso por una pequeña escalera de mano a un costado. Aún estaban almacenadas unas pacas de heno arriba.

A ciencia cierta no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado desocupado, pero estaba relativamente limpio y ordenado. Si como lo suponía era un área rural, las personas que lo ocupaban o habían ocupado eran trabajadoras y de gustos simples.

Se detuvo un momento apoyándose contra una de las columnas de la edificación; pese a su corto recorrido y el aire puro del lugar que de alguna forma despejó parte de la nube que desde temprano le afectaba, él aún estaba mareado y con sueño.

Maldijo por haber aceptado la proposición de Bryan y que los otros se atrevieran a drogarlo. Sabía que era bajo prescripción médica, pero ello no le consolaba ni por asomo. Respiró profundamente y avanzó… una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en su rostro.

-oooOooo-

— "Despierta Kai" — la voz de Spencer se escuchó, demasiado cerca, pero solo su torso y cabeza eran visibles mientras el enorme ruso se asomaba desde tramos debajo de la escalera.

El bicolor parpadeó y se restregó los ojos — "¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" — tardó un poco más en orientarse tanto en tiempo como en espacio — "¿Qué haces aquí arriba?"

Un resoplido se escuchó del ruso antes de decir — "Soy yo quien debería preguntarte eso. ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió subirte? Pudiste haberte caído y romperte el cuello en tus condiciones"

— "No pasó"

Una ceja del ruso se levantó en sospecha y para fastidio del más joven sus ojos se posaron fijamente — "Te caíste" — y no era una pregunta — "¿Cuántas veces, cinco, seis…?"

— "Dos. ¿Qué quieres?"

— "Que desayunes y tomes media dosis de…"

— "Vete al infierno" — la respuesta hizo casi sonreír al ruso — "No voy a tomar ningún medicamento"

— "Entiendo que estés enojado, pero esa actitud infantil no te queda bien" — antes de desaparecer al bajar la escalera agregó — "No voy a subirte el desayuno, así que baja o podrías caerte por tercera vez" — dijo esto último con una sonrisa de amenaza mientras golpeaba significativamente uno de los pilares que sostenían la plataforma.

_ooOoo_

Kai miraba con sospecha la bandeja que contenía su desayuno, que debía admitir, como Tala dijo, era simple y su olor no hizo que se le revolviera el estómago de asco sino que protestara solicitando ser satisfecho. Spencer debió haberlo notado también porque su sonrisa apareció. Dos platos fueron puestos; y, sin decir más Spencer se sirvió sin decir palabra ante la mirada suspicaz del más joven.

— "Hay veces que no entiendo porque eres el propietario de Dranzer… no me malinterpretes" — dijo al ver la expresión –aunque plana- del otro — "Con lo desconfiado que eres te correspondería algo felino"

No hubo respuesta.

— "Pero regresando al punto. Debes comer; debes tomar medicación… mínima pero debes para llevar un control… no interrumpas. Me disculpo por lo de anoche, pero lo volvería a hacer. Además, estabas tan profundamente dormido que no sentiste que subí por esa rechinante escalerita, perfectamente pude inyectarte sin que te dieras cuenta" — dio un sorbo a su tazón de lo que parecía un avena o algo similar ante la mirada indignada del otro — "¿Recuerdas mi última adquisición?"

Si antes estaba indignado, ahora estaba furioso. Kai recordaba hasta haberse burlado de Spencer cuando le mostró la modificación que hizo de un arma de dardos a su estilo particular, una versión corta de una cerbatana indígena sudamericana que encontraron en uno de sus viajes.

— "No me mires así. No eres idiota, me consta. Así que deberías usar ese cerebro tuyo para tratar de mejorarte. Te lo dije en Bruselas; te dije que te estabas excediendo. Bien, no sirve de nada ahora. Arreglemos lo que se pueda"

— "¿Terminaste?"

— "No. Pero podría callarme si te terminas eso" — Spencer le dio una mirada muy significativa a la comida.

— "Tala me dijo que estamos en la región de Briansk" — Spencer levantó una ceja — "¿Podrías reducir el área a unos cientos de kilómetros?"

— "Podría, si te portas bien. Pero como sé que no lo harás…" — notando que Kai no comía agregó — "Mira Kai, podemos hacerlo a tu manera o a la mía: puedes ser más fuerte que Bryan y hasta más hábil que el 'Rojo' pero aún no me ganas a largo plazo y menos en tus condiciones actuales" — la voz de Spencer era muy amenazante… pero sonrió con satisfacción al ver que Kai comía.

— "Me pagarás esto, Spencer" — la voz del más joven tampoco carecía de amenaza.

— "Lo sé. Mira… todos estamos metidos en esto, al menos deberías de disfrutarlo. Yo lo hago"

— "¿Entonces puedo salir?" — el sarcasmo estaba presente… era más que evidente.

— "No sin niñera. ¿Qué te dije de ser infantil?"

Kai contuvo una réplica muy mordaz. Una de las características de Spencer era su capacidad de ser tan calmado… irritantemente calmado dentro del grupo; bueno en relación con los demás. Su capacidad para arreglar las cosas era legendaria entre ellos. Pero eso no dejaba de ser cargante.

— "¿Es un río o lago lo que se ve a lo lejos?" — Kai preguntó después de dar un último sorbo.

— "Ambos. Por esta propiedad pasa un río que desemboca en un lago. Desde aquí no se ve la diferencia pero a unos kilómetros más al sur se puede ver la manga del río. El lago queda más lejos pero es interesante. Si colaboras podríamos dar una vuelta antes de irnos"

— "¿El río es navegable?"

— "En algunas partes es caudaloso. Tal vez canotaje… sin embargo no creo. Botes pequeños a lo sumo. Pero el lago lo es para botes de mayor calaje" — Spencer le dio una mirada recelosa — "¿Qué…?" — la ceja del ruso se elevó interrogativamente… más interrogativamente.

— "Solo pregunto"

— "Ajá" — Spencer lo miró detenidamente, pero Kai ya se encontraba mejor y no era tan 'transparente' como para ser analizado, aún por el sagaz ruso — "Será mejor que vayamos a la cabaña, su roja autoridad ya debe haberlos puesto en _orden_" — la mirada de Spencer brilló con cierta maldad que difícilmente podía pasarse por alto — "Analgésicos" — puso una pastilla — "Vitaminas" — puso otra pastilla — "Y, esto no estoy seguro, pero no es ningún ansiolítico"

Si las miradas mataran…

— "Voluntariamente, a mi manera o a la de Tala, creo que te mencionó que tenemos la versión de inyectables" — al ver el fruncimiento del ceño de Kai aclaró con una extraña sonrisa — "Nuestro pelirrojo es un gran francotirador ¿Lo recuerdas, no?"

Kai rechinó los dientes.

-oooOooo-

Spencer entró a la cabaña siguiendo a un Kai que echaba humo… casi literalmente, quien entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Dos pares de ojos lo miraron de reojo, mientras unos ojos azul-hielo brillaban con malsana alegría — "Buen trabajo, Spencer"

El nombrado se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzando su rostro — "No, di: 'Excelente trabajo, Spencer' — dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño tubo con sangre.

— "_Excelente trabajo, Spencer_" — Tala repitió obedientemente — "Más que eso, es sorprendente. Lo llevaré al pueblo para enviarlo al Dr. ¿Me acompañarás?"

Spencer negó con su cabeza — "Pero puedes traerme algunas provisiones. Las que teníamos debían durar tres días…"

Los otros iba a abrir la boca pero una mirada de su capitán les hizo cerrarlas de golpe — "Sí yo también lo creo. ¿Sospechó algo?"

— "No. Pero está enojado" — contestó Spencer.

— "¿En serio?" — la voz de Bryan saltó desde un rincón mientras recogía los últimos pedazos de platos — "Creo que…"

Spencer y Tala giraron para verlo haciendo que se callara al instante.

— "…platos" — terminó Spencer — "…y productos de limpieza"

Ian bufó en el otro lado agachado en el suelo con un balde, un trapo y un cepillo.

-oooOooo-

_**Horas más tarde**_:

Kai miró fijamente el suave vaivén de las aguas frente a él. Entre el enojo, frustración dolor, algo de cansancio, además de otras emociones y sensaciones que estaban creciendo dentro de su pecho. De mala gana tuvo que admitir que Spencer estaba en lo cierto. El lugar era interesante. Frente a él el río… aunque más parecía riachuelo considerando los 'ríos' que había visto durante sus múltiples viajes; a su derecha pasando la depresión estaba una delgada franja brillante que se extendía, algo que parecía una iglesia, a juzgar por el campanario, una serie de casas y una extensión verde que significaba que el lugar estaba rodeado de bosques.

- '_Al parecer es una aldea en un lugar que se extiende miles de kilómetros'_ – pensó mientras inhalaba profundamente para intentar calmarse.

Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de realizar una exploración o caminata de mayores distancias, así que ir a la aldea que distinguía era improbable… al menos por ahora. Ninguno de los otros le diría donde se encontraban. La cabaña no tenía teléfono, tampoco estaba el suyo (y no es que lo usara realmente) al parecer los otros había tenido la infeliz idea de esconder los de ellos. Así que estaba incomunicado… prácticamente secuestrado. Eso le hizo rechinar sus dientes.

Una brisa alborotó su cabello sacándolo de sus oscuros pensamientos, haciéndolo regresar a la contemplación de la belleza del bosque y del río.

Metió sus manos en el abrigo que había llevado para su caminata no programada o al menos no autorizada… y entonces tocó algo que había olvidado que había metido ahí. Sacó sus manos como si hubiese tocado una serpiente o un alacrán y las llevó a su rostro, decidiendo que hacer. Entonces vio una enorme piedra a las orillas del río y se acercó a ellas. El paraje era solitario, pero la precaución no estaba de más.

Tomó asiento, sintiéndose menos expuesto, sacó lo que anteriormente guardara en la bolsa de su abrigo. Era una bolsita plástica, transparente y con un polvo blanco, que era demasiado obvio para no saber lo que era, en especial al recordar quien se lo había dado. La miró fijamente, casi desafiante Sería tan fácil… era tentadora la idea de alejarse de todo. Olvidarse de sus cargas… sus problemas… sus miedos.

Abrió la bolsa y tomó algo más que una pizca entre sus dedos y lo frotó entre ellos. Guardó el resto. Conocía el efecto, no era realmente una sensación extraña o nueva, más bien familiar. Este polvo era más fino… ¿Sus efectos serían iguales? ¿Menos? ¿Más?

¿Por qué pensaba en eso? ¿Por qué ahora?

Casi parecía que el destino se empeñaba en burlarse de él. Detestaba los medicamentos ¿Acaso estos no lo eran? Sus heridas de antes y de hace poco habían sido tratadas con fuertes medicamentos… siempre lo eran. De ahí su resistencia, además de lo que arrastraba desde su infancia.

Era una triste ironía que fuera tolerante al dolor común pero eso también le jugaba en contra. Durante su estadía en cualquier hospital las dosis normales no le hacían efecto; pero mientras llegaba su médico o era trasladado tenía que disimular lo más que pudiera… y a veces eso no era suficiente.

Una extraña sensación de amarga tristeza se apoderó de él. Si antes sentía su pecho pesado, ahora lo sentía vacío… dolorosamente vacío. Miró a sus dos manchados dedos, con la tentadora sustancia en ellos. Sacudió sus dedos contra su palma abierta… era casi hipnótico…

Una gota de agua chocó contra su palma y diluyéndola. Levantó su mirada al cielo, pero el mismo estaba despejado. Hasta que otra gota golpeó su brazo. Una repentina y terrible sospecha le atacó con fuerza demoledora haciéndole levantar su mano y tocar su rostro… estaba llorando.

Eso le sorprendió. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía tan esporádicamente. Mantuvo su mano ahí, sintiendo como se derramaban y de sus ojos rodaban por su mano hasta que un suave viento jugueteó con su cabello. Su atención regresó a la bolsita con el polvo blanco.

Maldijo su suerte en voz baja. Ya no dudó más. Sacó la bolsita que momentos antes guardara y la abrió...

-ooooOoooo-

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. Como lo debía lo estoy reponiendo... digamos que como un regalo de Navidad y una excusa por aquello que no pueda subir otro capi... pero creo que si lo haré. jajajaja tengo planeado a hacerlos sufrir... y no a los rusos...<p>

Un abrazo a todos.

**(*)** La Traducción: "Dueño de sí mismo" esta situación se explica con la frase que trae mis hojas rosadas: 'En todas las circunstancias el sabio permanece _compus sui'_


	6. Cap 6 - 'Errare humanum est'-

**Capítulo 6 **

**"_Errare humanum est_"***

* * *

><p>A Tala casi le da un ataque cuando encontró a los otros '<em>ilustres'<em> integrantes de su equipo durmiendo a pierna suelta, tranquilos… y solos.

Amodorrados y casi en estado de pánico cayeron en cuenta del porqué de las maldiciones del pelirrojo cuando disparó su arma corta. Ni que decir que se levantaron de inmediato… aunque extrañamente mareados y bastante desorientados.

—" ¡¿Dónde demonios está Kai!?" — y otras palabritas que no pienso escribir, pero basta decir que Tala tiene una boca muy, muy sucia.

Spencer, Ian y Bryan murmuraban entre dientes sobre los 'desgraciados' medio rusos rencorosos y vengativos. Sin poder creer que habían caído en el juego de Kai tan redondos… aún Spencer estaba más sorprendido que enojado.

…aunque a cierto capitán pelirrojo no le parecía para nada gracioso.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Tala fuera a la aldea por provisiones, platos, productos limpieza y un envío especial a cierto médico en San Petersburgo y… ¡¿Ellos pierden a Kai?!

— "¡Puedo entender que estos idiotas irresponsables…!" — miradas de odio de los 'idiotas irresponsables' — "¡¿Pero de ti?! ¡Maldición Spencer! ¡¿Cómo te dejaste embaucar?!"

Spencer se encogió de hombros, Tala vociferaba mientras volvía a revisar la cabaña… que ahora se le antojaba muy grande.

— "¡¿Al menos se fijaron hace cuánto se fue?!"

— "Calculo entre media hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos" — intervino Ian.

Otra maldición provino de Tala, quien dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y se estremeció - '_Kai no sería tan imbécil para…_' – pensó, pero al instante recordó que si bien Kai no encajaba con la descripción de imbécil que en su mente se formaba cada vez que miraba a los otros… pero si en la descripción de temerario y de impulsivo cuando estaba aburrido.

Apretándose el puente de su nariz — "Spencer ve al establo y… ustedes dos al bosque" — al verlos dudar — "A-H-O-R-A"

— "¡Sólo vamos por las armas, podrían haber osos o lobos y…!"

— "No es mi problema" — dijo Tala quien cada vez se parecía más a un lobo gris.

— "Pero si…" — empezó Ian.

— "Descuida rogaré para que los osos no se indigesten. Si algo le pasó a ese idiota, será mejor que ustedes rueguen porque los osos se los coman antes que el Sr. Voltaire se entere" — dijo mirando nerviosamente su teléfono, como si de repente pudiera vibrar y abrirse la tierra para tragárselo y rogando a su vez que esa temida llamada tardara en llegar — "Vayan por las radios y sus teléfonos. Llamen al encontrarlo y no me importa como: tráiganlo de regreso"

Los otros dos se miraron, se fueron sin protestar.

Spencer regresó.

— "No está en el establo. Busqué señales afuera. Sus huellas se dirigen hacia el camino del bosque del lado sur al pueblo. ¿Voy por él?"

— "No. Yo voy a seguir su rastro"

— "Si pierdes el rastro o se desvanece, te informo que estaba interesado en el lago y el río"

— "¿Supones que se fue en busca del lago?"

— "Dudo que pueda llegar por sus propios medios a la aldea; además de seguir en esa ruta te lo hubieras encontrado en el camino; considero podría haber pedido aventón o desviarse de la ruta…" — expuso Spencer.

— "No es un lugar muy transitado…"

— "Tienes razón. Voto por el río. Es más receloso que un gato e independiente como uno. No, él va llegar más allá de su límites pero los conoce"

— "Correcto. Quédate y llama por si regresa, iré a buscarlo por el río"

-oooOooo-

Tala caminó alrededor de 20 minutos y hacía cinco que había perdido el rastro. Pero su instinto le decía que estaba cerca, por lo que se había pasado mirando detrás de cada roca grande y matorral. Esa parte del río se ensanchaba y era tranquila, casi le daba un aspecto de laguna pequeña. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que maldijera, como sólo él podía contra la manía de Kai de no poder estarse tranquilo cuando estaba enfermo… hasta que descubrió las huellas del fugitivo. Eso era extraño, considerando la paranoia de Kai sobre ser seguido y, preocupante ante lo que éste descuido sugería, principalmente considerando hacia donde aparentaba dirigirse el dueño de dichas huellas.

Rápidamente la siguió y en la curva de un rudimentario sendero se detuvo para escuchar. Nada, solo los susurros propios del bosque. Entonces, en un repentino presentimiento comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del río fue donde encontró un envoltorio en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo… campanas de advertencia tañeron en la cabeza roja. Levantó la vista al mismo tiempo que una cabeza emergía de sus aguas… ¡A medio río!

La maldición que brotó de su labios en un estallido de furia hizo dichas anteriormente fueran 'adorables' y casi suaves… decentes.

Kai escuchó la voz familiar y adivinando el estallido (rabieta) que sin duda tenía a su amigo al borde del homicidio decidió dirigirse hacia la orilla con una leve vacilación. Cambió el rumbo que tenía y con exasperante lentitud (al menos para quien esperaba en la orilla) nadó de regreso.

— "¡Kai! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Qué rayos piensas que estás haciendo?!" — gritó.

Kai detuvo su avance – ya de por sí lento- mirando directamente a los ojos de hielo y sin más giró en la dirección en que había venido.

Otra maldición proveniente del mayor — "…espera… sólo… sólo sal del agua" — dijo rechinando los dientes aunque tratando de permanecer tranquilo, al menos hasta que lo tuviera frente a él y fuera del agua.

La cabeza bicolor se zambulló y pocos segundos después salió más cerca de la orilla pero lejos de Tala. Empezó a caminar cuando el agua le llegó a la cintura y se dirigió detrás de unos arbustos donde había dejado su ropa. Minutos después –horas para Tala- salió con una toalla sobre su cabeza mientras se secaba el cabello para dirigirse a unas rocas donde se sentó para ponerse los zapatos.

— "Pudiste haberte bañado en la cabaña ¿Sabes? Tú… idiota" — siseó.

— "¿Un cubo frente a esto? ¿Eres idiota?" — remedó lo último mientras se ponía la toalla alrededor del cuello dando una última sacudida a su cabello, teniendo el '_cuidado'_ que parte de las gotas cayeran sobre el pelirrojo.

— "Estamos a 10° C" — apenas contenía su temperamento.

— "Extraño, el agua se sentía tibia y… ¡Qué rayos!" — se interrumpió quitándose de golpe la mano que Tala había puesto en su frente — "¡Detesto que hagas eso!"

— "Tampoco es un placer para mí. …Raro, esto es extraño" — dijo ignorando el mascullar de maldiciones de Kai.

— "¿Qué murmuras?"

— "Pareces coherente y no tienes fiebre ¿La tenías antes de tu imprudencia?"

— "No fue imprudencia"

— "¿Capricho? ¿Venganza? ¿Estupidez?" — Kai hizo un gesto de desagrado — "¿Tenías fiebre?"

— "No"

— "¿Te sientes bien?"

— "Si"

— "¿Y, tu abrigo?"

— "Lo dejé en casa, mami…" — su tono era… suave casi dulce mientras destilaba cubetadas de sarcasmo.

Tala entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo significativamente con ganas de ahorcarlo, aunque empezó a desabotonarse el suyo… Kai lo notó, iba a replicarle cuando lo recibió de lleno en el rostro.

— "¡Que demo…!"

— "Póntelo y deja de llamarme así" — le espetó.

— "¿Está limpio?" — la voz de Kai tenía un tono de burla difícil de pasar por alto. Mientras ostensiblemente lo sostenía con la punta de los dedos y hacia una exagerada mueca de asco que sabía irritaría al otro.

Tala inhaló profundamente antes de contestar — "Si mami" — casi con el mismo tonito dulce y fastidioso del otro.

Por toda respuesta Tala se encontró con una toalla húmeda sobre su rostro seguido por su abrigo. Tala iba a empezar a discutir cuando notó que Kai se estaba poniendo uno que no había visto antes.

— "Desgraciado…" — otra vez su boca sucia continuó el resto de la oración.

Dándole la espalda, Kai escondió la sonrisa que subió a su rostro.

-oooOooo-

Mientras se mantuvieron en silencio mientas caminaban de regreso a la cabaña. Aunque eso no evitó que Tala le diera una mirada de vez en cuando y que notara con cierta preocupación que el paso de Kai no era tan vigoroso y rápido como acostumbraba, aunque si más firme en comparación con la mañana.

Estarían a unos 20 metros de la cabaña cuando Tala se detuvo sujetando el brazo de Kai para que hiciera lo mismo. Lo soltó mientras sacaba el envoltorio que había encontrado en el bosque, poniéndolo frente al rostro de Kai.

— "Explica esto"

— "Fui un descuidado. No me gusta tirar basura y menos en un bosque ¿Lo siento?" — aunque lo primero fue dicho con seriedad lo último era notoriamente una burla.

— "Hablo en serio"

Kai se encogió de hombros. Tala se le quedó mirando, el más joven no rehuyó su mirada.

— "¿Crees que yo? Pensé que me conocías" — dijo con un dejo de fastidio y decepción en su voz.

— "Siempre terminas sorprendiéndome"

Kai entrecerró sus ojos, inseguro de tomar esa respuesta como un cumplido, ofensa o ambos — "No. Pensé hacerlo. Pero no lo hice"

— "¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué lo tienes?"

— "Andreas Kotnech. En la _rave_ de Japón" — ante la mirada de extrañeza del otro agregó — "Cuando estabas con Antón"

— "¿Ese idiota riquillo? ¡¿Es que no te puedes juntar con alguien que no sea de ese tipo?!"

— "¿El pelirrojo?" — ignoró la mirada de odio de su pelirrojo ante la insinuación — "Si ése"

— "¡¿Se lo aceptaste?!" — ante el encogimiento de hombros del otro agregó — "Fuiste un descuidado. Pudiste ser detenido en el aeropuerto por posesión o haberlo encontrado tu abuelo"

— "Con todo lo que pasó olvidé tirarlo. En todo caso si no tomo medicamentos…"

— "Usas analgésicos… si temporalmente ya lo has dicho, pero de cualquier manera esto podría ser más fuerte pero tendría el mismo efecto"

— "Lo sé… por eso dudé. Y no, no lo consumí" — repitió con disgusto.

— "¿Aún te duele?"

Kai guardó silencio.

— "¿Kai…?"

— "Es tolerable. El ejercicio me sienta mejor… aunque quizá aceptaré algo para hoy en la noche" — sin agregar más se dirigió a la cabaña.

-oooOooo-

Sentado a la mesa con un gesto de fastidio y aburrimiento, con el codo en la mesa apoyando su barbilla sobre su puño, Kai escuchaba retazos de la retahíla de palabras que salían de los labios de Spencer. Palabras como 'imprudente' 'infantil' 'temerario' y otras que atraían de vez en cuando su interés, aunque levemente. Pero siendo franco, no prestaba atención al sermón que el mayor del equipo le dirigía – '_Práctica_' – pensó con desdén pensando en qué podría hacer mañana.

— "¿Al menos has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?" — preguntó Spencer al notar la impasibilidad del más joven.

— "No en realidad" — respondió con cansancio.

Tala sentado al otro lado de la mesa, meneaba su cabeza negando la actitud de Kai y pensando que si esto podía ser más extraño. Y, esperando que no.

— "¿Al menos estás satisfecho con tu venganza?" — Spencer insistió.

— "No en realidad"

— "¡Por Dios, Kai!" — la exclamación de Spencer resumía los pensamientos de él y Tala aunque a quien le iba dirigido lo ignoró olímpicamente.

No obstante la posterior maldición del ruso, puso frente a Kai y Tala una sopa con verduras –que olía muy bien- carne y pan. Y para sorpresa de ellos, Kai no protestó y empezó a comer. Al parecer su pequeña escapada había sido la causa. Los otros dos se miraron y tuvieron la misma idea de repetirla –bajo sus términos- al siguiente día.

— "También los analgésicos" — dijo Tala al notar que Kai solo tomó dos de las tres pastillas que colocara frente a él.

— "Estoy bien" — dijo ignorando la pastilla.

— "De acuerdo" — Tala intervino antes que Spencer hablara — "Mañana podríamos ir a correr, siempre y cuando no te excedas"

— "Si mamá"

— "No… presiones" — expresó Tala, más avergonzado que molesto al notar la sonrisa de Spencer.

Kai se levantó, se sentía cansado pero era un cansancio agradable proveniente de algo más natural. Sin embargo se giró para hacerles notar a los otros algo que le tenía con curiosidad desde hacía bastante rato — "¿Dónde están los otros?"

-ooooOoooo-

* * *

><p>¿Se los habrán comido los osos o los lobos?<p>

Presento mis disculpas anticipadamente porque no estoy segura aunque protesten, amenacen o cualquier otra demostración de inconformidad, hasta la siguiente actualización dentro de 15 días.

Así que supongo sólo resta desearles "Feliz Navidad" y "Venturoso Año Nuevo" y que sus proyectos del año viejo se hayan cumplido y los nuevos se cumplan.

Y... muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Saludos.

**(*) **La traducción es: "Errar es de humanos". Por ello no creo que necesite más explicación.

1 "Equivocarse es de humanos"


	7. Cap 7 - 'Intelligenti pauca' -

**Capítulo 7 **

**"_Intelligenti pauca_"1**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ámsterdam, Holanda: 8:00 horas<strong>

Stanley Dickenson actualmente ocupaba el cargo de Presidente y Representante Legal de la Federación Internacional de Beyblade (BBA por sus siglas en inglés). Hoy se encontraba reunido con cinco personas y esperaban a una sexta. Allí estaban: Melissa Jons, representante del sector Oceanía; Macelo Caeiro, del sector América; Gian Marenzio, del sector Europa; Thomas Brick, representante del sector África, aunque faltaba uno de sus miembros (Sector Asia) indicó que se adhería a la decisión de la mayoría y, finalmente el señor Willem van Goyen, Presidente y organizador del Torneo de Ámsterdam.

El Consejo de la BBA había sido convocado por Willem van Goyen para tratar un asunto que casi era familiar: sanciones a los Blitzkrieg Boys.

Aunque ésta era especial. La mayoría de sanciones eran por… comportamiento dentro del torneo y no antes. Y, una de la cual no se les podía culpar: los rusos habían venido directamente de Moscú a un encuentro en Australia… el problema que era a mediados de noviembre, invierno ruso – frente a un ardiente verano australiano. Su ala asignada no tenía aire acondicionado, pero sí calefacción… ni comentar los destrozos que hicieron, especialmente las ventanas y la puerta que 'convenientemente' no respondía a su tarjeta. Aunque los destrozos fueron justificados… ah… digamos que cuando se enfrentaron a su primer contrincante… ¿Han oído la frase: ...andar buscando quien se las pague? Digamos que los rusos desquitaron su malestar por esa bromita destrozando casi literalmente al par de equipos que les tocaron ese día. Se las pagaron de manera un poco más cruel de lo normal, resultado: perdieron el encuentro por sanción disciplinaria.

Regresando al punto. Los miembros del Consejo esperan la visita del representante de los Blitzkrieg Boys, el entrenador ruso Sergei Valsav, porque no había sido posible localizar a Tala. Valsav era un tipo amable, paciente y comprensivo en lo referente a los conflictos que este equipo ruso provocaba, especialmente después de confirmar su arribo. El resto de los equipos estaban molestos y elevaron sus quejas a través de sus capitanes y representantes, porque la inasistencia de los Blitzkieg Boys alteraba el calendario y el desarrollo del torneo.

Ningún otro equipo europeo podía confirmar su presencia en el último minuto, pero gracias al Presidente de la BBA (Dickenson) se pudo solucionar, relativamente, porque Dickenson había solicitado la presencia de los G-Revolution, único equipo que era aceptado a nivel mundial, porque sus integrantes eran muy respetados y por sus dobles nacionalidades eran admitidos en casi todos los torneos, aunque su punto de origen y mayoría fuera asiático. Además, uno de sus integrantes era europeo… aunque el problema era que su integrante europeo no concurrió por estar en el otro equipo, un lío. Aunque aquellos que tenían a los Blistzkieg Boys en su grupo de clasificación del torneo preferían a los campeones que a los 'detestables' subcampeones, aunque ello significara que no ganaran al menos no perderían estrepitosamente… o con destrozos como era costumbre.

Ese era el panorama cuando una palidísima secretaria entró en la sala de reuniones. No fue hasta que el Presidente y Organizador del Torneo de Ámsterdam le preguntó si el representante de los Blistzkrieg Boys había llegado que ella titubeante le informó que sí, pero que no era el Sr. Valsav, sino el Sr. Hiwatari quien asistiría y no él más joven... Las miradas entre los miembros del Consejo se hace interminable y más de alguno de ellos le cuesta pasar un pequeño nudo que actualmente ocupa su garganta.

Para aclarar el por qué el nerviosismo de la secretaria había contagiado a los altos funcionarios, es necesario indicar algunas cositas. Voltaire Hiwatari generalmente nunca se tomaría la molestia de asistir a reuniones donde se sanciona a un equipo que patrocina (para éste en especial), para ello delega la responsabilidad en el capitán del equipo (Tala) o al actual representante Valsav. Y mucho menos viajar desde San Petersburgo solo para ello. Ninguna persona de alto perfil ignora quién es Hiwatari, su prestigio –para bien o para mal- ni su poder, en cualquier sentido de la palabra. Tampoco, al menos ellos, ignoraban el parentesco entre el beyluchador y el anciano empresario, lo cual llevaba a otro factor importante… digámoslo así, si se decía que Kai era capaz de hacer maldecir a una monja… imaginen esas habilidades provenientes de su fuente original… sin duda no eran nada tranquilizantes.

Al notar que nadie decía nada el Sr. Dickenson intervino — "Nadinne, hazle entrar"

El resto de los asistentes recuperó el control ante esas palabras, arreglando las inexistentes arrugas en sus trajes y preparándose bajo la consigna que minutos antes fuera tan formidable y firme: Castigo ejemplar.

-ooOoo-

— "Es inaceptable" — era la voz del organizador del evento en la ciudad de Ámsterdam — "Ya no es posible estar permitiendo este tipo de incumplimientos. ¡Ellos alteraron todo el programa! Y el señor Brick y la señora Jons están de acuerdo conmigo" — ambos representantes asintieron levemente al notar que la mirada del Sr. Hiwatari se posaba sobre ellos antes confirmarlo en forma… un poco más firme.

— "Ellos fueron invitados en consideración a que el joven Kai se encuentra en su equipo" — indicó Caeiro.

Como anterior se indicó nadie de los ahí presentes ignoraba la ascendencia del beyluchador.

— "Extraño, pensé que fue porque ellos son europeos, al menos Rusia se encuentra en ese sector" — señaló el Sr. Hiwatari — "¿Estoy equivocado Gian?" — el ser llamado por su nombre de pila puso algo nervioso al representante de Europa, aunque los otros ignoraron la familiaridad, sus miradas les delataron.

— "Ellos" — intervino conciliadoramente Dickenson — "Se refieren a una sanción de suspensión que pesaba sobre ellos que fue dispensada para su participación"

— "Exactamente" — regresó el señor van Goyen — "Además, como sub-campeones era de esperar su participación, pero también que fueran un poco más responsables con la consideración que se les otorgara"

— "Las causas por las cuales no asistieron están fuera de discusión. Son privadas y no pienso exponerlas. Fueron notificados en cuanto fue posible" — la voz profunda y lenta de Voltaire se impuso sin gritar o elevar la voz.

— "¡Un día antes!" — protestó la señora Jons — "De no ser por el Sr. Dickenson hubiera sido un desastre, ningún equipo europeo estaba listo"

La mirada del mayor de los Hiwatari se posó en ella y luego se dirigió al señor Marenzio y luego a von Goyen — "¿Ningún equipo europeo estaba preparado para ser alternante? Ese es un descuido"

— "El punto es que su equipo alteró invitaciones, detalles y reservaciones" — insistió el organizador ignorando la pulla.

— "Gastos que pagaré, además del patrocinio, dadas las circunstancias y no obstante que mi equipo no participó no solo ha sido garantizado sino también efectuado la totalidad de día de hoy" — dijo haciendo énfasis en 'mi equipo' como anteriormente el holandés señaló, haciendo que el mencionado palideciera.

— "No estaba insinuando…"

— "Lo estaba" — interrumpió Hiwatari, imponente pero sin elevar la voz — "Los Blitzkrieg Boys, tuvieron que asistir a otra diligencia, sé que no es posible que regresen a tiempo y nuevamente alteren el programa ¿O pueden?" — ahora si había una insinuación que ningún de ellos dejó de notar aunque…

— "Eso es inaceptable" — saltó el holandés.

— "Eso ya fue puntualizado" — la voz de Hiwatari no se alteró pero su mirada se hizo más intensa.

— "Y, por eso exactamente debe ponerse fin a esta situación. Es un precedente peligroso, falto de ética que no puede ser pasado por alto porque entonces cualquier equipo hará lo mismo en un futuro cercano"

— "Siempre que los Blitzkrieg Boys han incumplido han sido sancionados. Indique el tiempo, la multa a pagar o ambos, acabemos con esto"

— "No se trata de eso Sr. Voltaire. La disciplina es absolutamente necesaria, no puede cuestionarse. Como dijo mi colega, es un peligroso precedente" — Thomas Brick, representante del sector África, quien había estado callado consideró oportuno intervenir para bajar los ánimos.

Envalentonado por el silencio que siguió, especialmente del empresario japonés, el Sr. Van Goyen habló — "Solicito la expulsión inmediata de los Blitzkrieg Boys"

— "Es aceptable" — intervino Dickenson antes que Hiwatari interviniera, aunque no lo iba a hacer — "El tiempo…"

— "En forma permanente" — intervino el holandés — "De cualquier torneo o campeonato"

Esa declaración no cambió la fisonomía del empresario japonés, al contrario pareció animar sus ojos un segundo, que pasó desapercibido por los presentes, excepto por uno. Porque ese destello era un rasgo que Stanley Dickenson conocía muy bien; uno que Kai no era capaz de ocultar tan bien como lo hacía el mayor de los Hiwatari… y que precedía algo malo en el jovencito. ¿Qué podía significar en el mayor de ellos? El solo pensarlo hizo que Dickenson se tensara, porque sabía que ello significaba problemas.

— "¿Eso supone la expulsión del patrocinador?" — la voz tranquila del mayor de los Hiwatari como si preguntara 'dónde habían comprado una corbata' haciendo que todos los presentes se mirasen repentinamente entre ellos.

— "¡No!" — se escucharon las voces de Jons, Marenzio y Caeiro.

— "No por supuesto que no" — dijo Gian Marenzio, el representante del sector de Europa recuperando casi al instante su compostura — "Puede patrocinar a otro equipo, como propietario de multinacionales podría continuar con cualquier otro y de cualquier nacionalidad, excepto los Blitzkrieg Boys.

— "Esperen…" — intervino el Sr. Dickenson al notar a donde se dirigían o los dirigía Hiwatari — "No exageremos la situación. Este torneo aunque importante no constituye un escalón necesario para una clasificación al campeonato. Estoy de acuerdo que sean expulsados del torneo, pero solo como sanción disciplinaria y de carácter temporal hasta prohibírseles participar en otro, sin embargo, su falta actual no justificaría su expulsión permanente, porque ello deberían haberlo sufrido los integrantes del Equipo Justice 5 ó Batallón Barthez; les recuerdo que no fueron expulsados permanentemente"

— "Y yo les recuerdo que no tiene efecto retroactivo; nadie lo solicitó, esto es actualmente" — indicó Jons

— "Y esto ha sido llevado al Consejo de la BBA" — dijo van Goyen — "Por lo tanto la expulsión sería de inmediato"

— "Pero no estamos completos" — insistió Dickenson — "El Sr. Kim Rhee no se encuentra"

— "Dijo que aceptaría lo que acordara la mayoría" — ese fue Brick.

— "¿Qué hay de Kai?" — Dickenson insistió.

— "Como integrante de los Blitzkrieg Boys, tendrá el mismo tratamiento. Queda fuera" — van Goyen sonrió triunfante — "Sin embargo, es conocido por todos que podría ser recibido por los B-Revolution. No es desconocido que salta de un equipo a otro"

Hasta para el silencioso Caeiro fue notoria la burla y la doble intención del organizador del evento en la capital de los Países Bajos.

— "¿Debo suponer que la sanción es individual o al equipo? Porque eso **sí** sería una acción inaceptable. Si como Consejo van a expulsar en forma permanente a los Blitzkrieg Boys, deberán hacerlo con Kai"

La declaración anterior dicha con tal gravedad fue recibida de forma sorprendente. Incredulidad, estupor y hasta confusión ¿El motivo? Fue dicho por Voltaire Hiwatari; aunque lo que los puso nerviosos fue la siguiente.

— "Por supuesto, que eso me obligaría a presentar mi renuncia como miembro patrocinador de la BBA"

Los ahí reunidos se miraron nerviosamente.

— "Hay más personas interesadas en patrocinarnos, Sr. Hiwatari" — van Goyen empezaba a enojarse — "El Beyblade tuvo un resurgimiento importante después de la estrepitosa caída de BEGA"

— "Caballeros" — intervino Dickenson tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

— "Es verdad, el Beyblade está en auge" — Voltaire sonrió y en forma espeluznantemente tranquila agregó — "Por ello es que me retiraría completamente. Todo mi patrocinio a nivel mundial"

Las palabras silenciaron cualquier murmullo que se había estado manifestando hasta el momento. Y no era para menos. El patrocinio de las empresas Hiwatari, Grupo HINOVO, Garden H. y cualesquiera otras, directa o indirectamente con el anciano empresario aportaban el 45% del patrocinio.

— "¡Ese es un chantaje!" — aunque Willen van Goyen no era miembro oficial del Consejo era influyente, además sus cuatro palabras resumían lo que todos pensaban.

— "¿Acaso he pedido que Kai se quede? No. ¿Qué pedido o insinuado que se queden los Blitzkrieg Boys como equipo? No. Al contrario he pedido que a todos se les sancione en forma igual" — nuevamente un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, que pasó desapercibido para la mayoría — "Como el Sr. Willem ha establecido, hay un resurgimiento… esa casi fue su palabra si recuerdo bien. El aporte para este evento no será retirado. Respecto a lo demás, mis abogados presentarán hoy en la tarde los papeles correspondientes para mi retiro"

— "¿Hoy?" — la Sra. Jons preguntó.

— "Por supuesto. Han manifestado que la expulsión debe ser inmediata. Tengo otros intereses y situaciones que atender. Pensaré en lo sugerido por el representante del sector América ¿Caeiro, cierto? Creo que nos encontraremos en Brasilia el próximo mes que vaya a visitar algunos proyectos interesantes. Como se ha dicho todo. Considero una pérdida de tiempo el continuar con esta discusión tan árida. Señores, buen día"

Antes que se levantara para retirarse, lo hizo el Sr. Dickenson — "Señores, un momento. No se ha realizado la votación, solo la solicitud. En consecuencia tendrá que realizarse a continuación en forma privada y dar el resultado a los interesados. Pero antes, necesito intercambiar unas palabras con el Sr. Hiwatari, en privado"

De alguna forma asintieron sin protestar, aliviados, la mayoría al menos. Antes que van Goyen pudiera decir algo… casi fue empujado fuera la sala de conferencias por los otros.

— "¿Qué sucede realmente?" — preguntó Dickenson.

— "Creo que no has puesto atención a tu reunión" — contestó Hiwatari poniendo su bastón en posición de levantarse.

— "Souichirou"

Eso hizo detenerse al empresario japonés y sonrió de vuelta — "Al parecer este intercambio de palabras van a ser de carácter personal. Temo que eso no es lo que esperaba que el 'Consejo' que nosotros habláramos"

— "¿Le sucedió algo a Kai?" — la mirada… otra vez esa maldita mirada, pensó Dickenson — "Él es un buen chico. Es muy responsable. Me llamó hace dos días para confirmar su participación"

— "¿Kai es muy confiable?" — la voz se volvió plana — "Me sorprende que pienses eso de mi nieto. Tala tampoco está y según sabes el resto del 'equipo' ese no es muy buena influencia, no como tus adorados Bladebreakers… espera creo que ahora se hacen llamar G-Revolution"

Dickenson ignoró el evidente sarcasmo y movió su cabeza en negativa — "Habrá muchas cosas en cómo has criado a ese niño que me disgustan, pero admito que ser responsable y cumplir lo que promete son cualidades que he admirado en ambos, que en él sin duda son influencia tuya"

— "¿Halagos, Daitenji?"

Usar el nombre japonés de Dickenson, no tenía el mismo significado. Era una burla y el Presidente de la BBA, prefirió ignorarlo — "No"

— "Entonces sé directo"

— "He intentado comunicarme con Kai sin éxito después que mandaste a informar que los Blitzkrieg Boys no se presentarían. Tampoco Tala ha sido localizable. ¿Debo preocuparme por él?"

— "¿Él? ¿Kai? ¿Tala? ¿Los Blitzkerieg Boys?" — había evidente doble intención en las preguntas y el anciano empresario sonrió ante la respuesta.

— "Kai"

— "¿Profesional o personalmente?"

— "Ambos" — ahora era notoria la preocupación del Presidente de la BBA.

— "No"

Dickenson lo miró un momento y sin querer bajó la voz — "Escuchaste lo manifestado por Willen, Jons y Brick, el primero es influyente en el Consejo y los otros votarán en contra de Blitzkrieg Boys… de Kai"

— "Eso viene de algo más… simple. Kai humilló en el torneo anterior a Linnus Gravenn, y por si lo no sabías es su sobrino. Solo está resentido"

— "Pero la expulsión…"

— "Lo sé, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado" — en esa voz ronca no había ninguna vacilación.

— "Pero… Kai y los otros…"

— "Los '_otros'_ están a unos años de quedar fuera, a menos que se vuelvan profesionales cosa que no es posible sin BEGA o haya una nueva categoría. Su retiro prematuro no me causaría pesar y por supuesto ninguna pérdida. Ellos no han ganado desde hace mucho"

— "Fueron sub-campeones en…"

— "Es lo mismo"

— "Debes tener en cuenta que aunque no son de los equipos más… simpáticos entre el resto, son de los más populares para el público. Piensa en las implicaciones que su ausencia causaría"

— "Me tiene sin cuidado" — la mirada de Voltaire fue directa y dentro de lo que cabía: sincera.

— "¿Qué hay acerca de Kai? Piensa en lo que esto podría afectarlo"

— "Lo superará, siempre lo hace"

— "Él ama el Blade"

— "No en realidad" — la voz de Voltaire era tranquila, casi conmiserativa hacia el otro hombre.

— "Ambos sabemos que él odia tu imposición, eso es indiscutible, pero él es un blader de corazón"

— "Lo últimos dos años he querido e intentado sacarlo de esto. Lo he apoyado hasta ahora porque las bestias bit son un campo todavía nuevo y explotable para invertir, tanto en tecnología, genética y bio-mecánica. Kai siempre fue mi mejor boleto de entrada, pero no el único"

— "Pero…"

— "Escuchaste a los otros. Mi apoyo económico aún es importante y puedo patrocinar otros equipos. Los Blitzkrieg Boys son prescindibles"

— "¿También tu único nieto?" — sacó su última carta.

Pero el empresario no cayó en el juego… ni por asomo — "Él es tan talentoso que puede sobresalir en otros campos"

— "Si… pero no es lo que desea"

— "Daitenji… ¿Acaso no has comprendido la esencia de Kai? Lo que él desea son retos y eso obtendrá. El mundo de los negocios y el mundo de la política son terrenos altamente competitivos. Aunque el primero es un mar de tiburones y el segundo de serpientes. Le fascinará tanto que triunfará sin dudar. El muchacho es un tiburón blanco… está en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia, es claro que mundo liderará. El cuento de hadas que es el beyblade llegará a su fin por él mismo"

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— "¿Quiero hablar con él?"

La voz del Presidente de la BBA fue firme y determinada. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el anciano Hiwatari, quien prefirió no responder de inmediato.

— "Como su protutor yo tengo…" — insistió Dickenson.

— "¿Derechos? Es posible, pero te tocaría elegir en estar circunstancias ¿Kai o la BBA?"

— "¿A qué te refieres?"

— "Podrías ser relevado de tu actual posición por conflicto de intereses" — la boca del hombre calvo se abrió un momento haciendo que la sonrisa del otro se ampliara — "¿Quieres protegerlo? Está bien. ¿Bajo qué circunstancias? ¿Cómo blader o como pupilo?"

— "Yo…"

— "Como blader, alguien podría denunciarte por favorecer a un miembro de un equipo que está siendo sancionado y pende de una expulsión permanente del circuito del beyblade. Si lo haces por ser Kai, ¿Cómo le darás la cara si en verdad dices que le aprecias sabiendo que no hiciste nada por los otros? Pensándolo bien eso también sería favoritismo. En cualquier caso por ética deberás renunciar a tu puesto de Presidente ¿Lo harás? Según tengo entendido Zaracho y Zvön están solicitando tu dimisión. Y, por si lo ignorabas Sulzer y Hawtawa quieren también tu puesto. Les agradará enormemente tener una excusa para precipitar tu caída"

— "Eres un…"

— "¿Un táctico?"

— "Es sucio lo que haces"

— "Es efectivo"

— "Pero Kai…"

— "Deja de preocuparte por Kai. Él es mi preocupación, mi nieto y sucesor. Él ha aprendido de mí más de lo que alguna vez admitirá. Y, en caso ese rebaño de borregos que espera afuera logre expulsar a Tala y los otros, siempre están tus amados G-Revolution quienes dudo lo dejen fuera. Son predecibles"

— "Ellos te han derrotado y no solo una vez"

— "Ellos me han permitido acercarme más a Kai y utilizarlos para controlarlo ¿Realmente perdí?" — y con una sonrisita de satisfacción, salió de la habitación no sin antes girarse — "Me iré mañana a mediodía. Por tu preocupación ante mi nieto te concederé tiempo. Notifíquenme antes de las 7Pm de hoy, porque de lo contrario mis abogados se presentarán mañana temprano.

Salió del despacho, dejando al Presidente anonadado. Al cruzar la puerta de cristal se encontró con el resto del Consejo, a quienes les vio de reojo. Dándoles una inclinación con su cabeza a modo de saludo y una sonrisa de satisfacción que les hizo incomodar hasta la médula.

-oooOooo-

**Región de Briansk, Rusia: 7:00 Horas **(Tener en cuenta huso horario)

— "Alguien amaneció de buen humor" — anunció Ian mientras Kai entraba a la habitación — "Oh… Oh"

Aunque la intención de Kai era atravesar rápida y silenciosamente la sala; y eso lo entendió muy bien el pequeño Ian cuando una mirada le hizo callar, no evitó que aparecieran sonrisas burlonas de los otros aunque no le gustaba trataría de ignorarlas, el problema era que una de ellas se desvaneció fijándose en él… o mejor dicho en lo que llevaba que era había un pequeño detalle que sabía que ciertos ojos azules no pasarían por alto.

— "¿A dónde crees que vas?" — Tala se levanta, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la salita/comedor/cocina.

Kai contuvo una mueca, maldiciendo que se hubiera dado cuenta… aunque hasta Tyson se habría dado cuenta de la toalla que llevaba — "No es de tu incumbencia"

Ojos entrecerrados. Miradas tan penetrantes entre Tala y Kai.

Miradas de curiosidad de los otros.

Esto se estaba poniendo interesante. Una cosa era tener a un Kai decaído y enfermo que con un poco de presión podían controlar y otra a un Kai más o menos recuperado y desafiante. Sin duda ameritaría botanas, bebidas y asientos cómodos: 'La roja autoridad contra el principito' hagan sus apuestas señores… y realmente eso estaban cuchicheando el resto de los integrantes del equipo, en tanto las miradas de los dos contendientes se encontraban.

— "No has desayunado"

— "No tengo hambre"

— "No has tomado tu medicamento"

— "No quiero"

Las miradas entre el temperamental pelirrojo y el colérico-rebelde bicolor se intensifican… al igual que los murmullos entre los apostantes.

Durante su estadía en la Abadía fueron 'entrenados' para controlarse y eso ya formaba parte de su naturaleza y, aunque de vez en cuando surgía entre ellos su 'frialdad' no era tomada a mal, solo algo propio de ellos; sin embargo, aparecía automáticamente cuando alguien ajeno estaba entre ellos, aunque estuvieran relativamente relajados. Como cuando Kai estaba con los parvu… ah… los G-Revolution (antes Bladebreakers), él podía exponer un poco de su temperamento; los otros lo habían notado, es decir los ruso, llegando a tanto que ellos podían relajarse un poco (por influencia de Kai), pero nunca se mostrarían verdaderamente como eran, a no ser que estuvieran solos, ya sean los cinco o al menos dos.

— "¿Dormiste bien?"

En realidad la pregunta de Tala no fue lo que hizo que los ojos de los otros se abrieran sino el tono en que fue dicho y a la vez hizo que los ojos de Kai se entrecerraran. Spencer sonrió de lado… quizá debió apostar más.

— "¿Te gustaría volver a dormir así?" — Tala no rompe el contacto pero sonríe, incomodando un poco al otro.

— "¿Crees que puedes detenerme?" — Kai musita agresivamente

— "¿En tus condiciones? ¿Realmente quieres arriesgarte a saberlo?" — Tala se burla — "¿Recuerdas lo del aeropuerto? Casi te saqué a rastras"

Kai palidece. No permite que nadie, nadie le recuerde un momento tan humillante y encima restregárselo, aunque fuera frente a los Blitzkrieg Boys, aún sin testigos, su momento de debilidad. Da un paso adelante su mirada tiene la soberbia tan característica de los Hiwatari. Aún Tala no es inmune completamente a ella. Tala rompe el contacto visual, pero no retrocede.

Hay movimiento entre los espectadores… saben que Tala se ha excedido. Kai raramente deja entrever directamente ese lado altivo frente a ellos, especialmente frente al pelirrojo. Y, hay otro factor preocupante, la temperatura empieza a caldearse y no figurativamente; significa que está perdiendo el control, no importaría tanto de no ser porque es la tercera vez en dos días… y hubo incidentes previos bastante preocupantes.

Normalmente en batalla de blades, si bien la mayoría de las veces Kai ha derrotado a Tala, ya sea en entrenamiento o en desafíos tanto en blade como físicamente, han surgido algunos… incidentes. Kai era más agresivo. De ahí el motivo por el cual lo han acompañado más de lo usual y hasta se les ha tomado por 'guardaespaldas' aunque él era muy bueno defendiéndose solito, ha sido otro el origen de esa decisión de alto rango.

Después de lo sucedido con BEGA, el control de Kai ha venido a menos y cuando más furioso más agresivo había estado en el plato de blade –más de lo normal, en sus escalas-, digamos que Kai ha estado demasiado cerca de achicharrar –si no antes había chamuscado un poco- el blade, al lobo y al propio Tala. Lo único que ha salvado al pelirrojo ha sido que inexplicablemente Dranzer se ha desvanecido en el aire, regresando a su nido haciendo que el blade de Kai parara de girar y se detuviera en un instante, como si una mano le aprisionara.

Es por eso que Bryan e Ian habían dejado de batallar con él, excepto Tala. Aunque Seaborg y el poder de Spencer podían controlar –relativamente- a Dranzer y a Kai, respectivamente; eso al parecer aumentaba la agresividad en sus ataques y destrozos con Dranzer, aunque si ayudaba con su dueño, por lo cual el pelirrojo decidió que sólo él le confrontaría en Blade pero Spencer podría intervenir con Kai en su ausencia. Cuando le preguntaron al pelirrojo el por qué, éste sólo se encogía de hombros y sonreía misteriosamente. El resto, principalmente Spencer, sabía que su capitán escondía algo más y que al parecer no pensaba compartirlo. Ante esto, ellos tuvieron una reunión privada, lo hablaron a espaldas de Kai y Tala, exponiendo sus teorías dudas y contrariedades. Fue entonces cuando Spencer –segundo al mando- les dijo que lo dejaran así. Ahora cada uno se preguntaba si esa decisión fue la correcta.

— "Salgan" — la voz de Tala no admite réplica. Es la voz de mando que rara vez utiliza, pero sabe cómo utilizarla.

Los otros se miran pero guardan silencio y salen rápidamente. Al principio pretenden quedarse en el pórtico de la cabaña pero una mirada de Spencer hace moverse a los otros dos a que se alejen un poco más.

— "Pero quiero oír" — protesta Bryan.

Ian mueve su cabeza en adhesión a la protesta.

— "¿Al menos trajiste tu amplificador?" — insiste el dueño de Falbor.

Spencer sonríe.

-OoO-

Tala rompe el contacto otra vez y retrocede entonces, solo para tomar una silla y sentarse en ella con el respaldo hacia adelante — "¿Otra vez, Kai?" — su voz es queda pero firme — "¿Olvidaste lo de la última vez?" — dice mientras se recoge la manga y enseña una gasa que cubre una parte de su antebrazo, un poco arriba de su muñeca.

Kai sabe lo que hay abajo, una quemadura casi cicatrizada –aunque aún si pudiera quitar la gasa solo encontraría una pomada- que le hace estremecerse. La temperatura empieza a descender lentamente. Tala hace un ademán señalando el sillón frente a él.

— "¿No quieres hablar? Bien porque yo sí" — espera una réplica pero al no escuchar prosigue — "¿Al menos podrías tratar de fingir que te importa lo que voy a decirte?"

Ninguna réplica pero Kai se sienta, eso es un avance.

-OoO-

— "Te dije que esos dos nos han dejado fuera" — la voz de Bryan susurra descontento. Mientras escuchan la conversación de los otros.

—"No es la primera vez" —Ian agrega — "¿Sabes si Tala nos tiene en su póliza?" — pregunta al escuchar a Tala hacer referencia a su seguro.

— "Creo que a mí me tiene en ella" — Bryan se ríe — "Soy su favorito"

— "¿En serio?" — Ian también se ríe — "Por lo que sabía te había borrado de la lista de beneficiarios"

Y mientras estos dos bromean, Spencer no sabe que es más aterrador: que estos dos estén de acuerdo o que los de adentro estén poniendo a prueba cual autoridad pesa más.

-OoO-

— "Sé lo que vas a decirme" — la voz de Kai apenas se escucha pero aún tiene tonos agresivos.

— "Entonces no necesito repetirlo" — Kai empuña sus manos ante la contestación parca y directa del otro — "¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos acerca de mi seguro? ¿Cuántas veces en lo que estamos aquí? ¿Cuántas antes?"

No hay respuesta.

Tala resopla mientras se lleva los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de su nariz — "Kai… mi seguro"

La temperatura mengua hasta normalizarse.

— "No debes hacer esto. Ninguna de las dos cosas" — la voz tranquila del pelirrojo desvanece parte del enojo del más joven.

— "Puedo controlarlo"

— "No me parece. Por obvias y no tan obvias razones no puedes quedarte aquí; al menos no tanto tiempo ahora que estás… ¿Más activo? ¿Más sensato? Olvida eso último"

— "No quiero hablar de eso…"

— "Yo tampoco, al menos no con tantas orejas interesadas" — Tala sin necesidad de girarse señala con su pulgar hacia la ventana donde a lo lejos se ven tres figuras encorvadas — "Así que te sugiero, Spencer que vengas a terminar el desayuno mientras los otros dos van a hacer su recorrido 3 kilómetros más y si protestan serán 5, nos veremos en el río más tarde"

Kai esboza una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

-ooooOoooo-

* * *

><p>Bien, hasta aquí otro capítulo. Me disculpo por no haber actualizado el jueves ni haberlo hecho con la historia que correspondía, confieso que no tengo listo el capítulo. Pero esta historia está más adelantada y me dije ¿Por qué no?, a partir del jueves espero corregir esto. Aunque me temo que tengo que hacer unas correcciones y aclaraciones:<p>

**1.** Al principio coloqué el nombre de Souchiro (que corresponde en inglés a Voltaire Hiwatari) y el nombre correcto es "Souichirou" En todo caso si fuera uno o el otro mis disculpas.

**2.** El nombre en japonés de Stanley Dickenson es Daitenji, ignoro si es nombre de pila o apellido.

**3.** Sólo utilizo los nombres japoneses (original) cuando quieren decir algo específico entre ellos, de ahí porque uno lo utiliza para llamar la atención y el otro como burla.

**4.** Cuando están el equipo ruso, los utilizo como freno de mano para que se contengan o ser contenidos por otro, o cuando están solos.

****** **Otra cosa importante**: las descripciones de 'Rojo' o 'Roja autoridad' que hacen referencia a Tala y 'Principito' que lo hacen con Kai me fueron prestadas por bladz-liska de su fic "Historia del Cuarto Campeonato". No es un robo descarado… hurto descaradamente y con permiso aprovechado, sería la mejor descripción.

Tenía que aclararlo antes, pero de alguna forma… lo olvidé así que ahora estoy corrigiéndolo. Liska, mis disculpas y gracias.

**La traducción sería**: 1 "Al inteligente, pocas palabras"


End file.
